Another Crazy Big Time Love Story
by ErinCat
Summary: Sequel to One Crazy Big Time Love Story. STILL DONT OWN ANYTING MENTIONED THATS COPYRIGHTED.
1. Welcome Back!

**Okay, I think this one will turn out better than my other idea. Again, sorry about that. Anyway, Kenzie is back from Australia, and the story picks back up! Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>I stared up at the good old apartment building. I smiled up at it. I've missed this place for the past 18 months. Being in Australia for that long is hard on a girl. I paid the cab driver and started walking up towards the building. As I went up the elevator, I couldn't stop hopping up and down. You have talked to Ali and the BTR guys on skype and stuff, but it'll be great to see them in person! I practically ran up to the door, and had to take a few seconds to calm down. I knocked on the door.<p>

The door opened, and Ali was standing there. Her eyes widened, and she let out a little scream, and gave me a huge hug.

"Oh. My. God. You're back!" She was jumping, I couldn't help but smile. "Why didn't you call? I could've came to get you!"

"I wanted to surprise you!" I laughed. "And come on. You would have paid the cab fare both ways?" She stuck out her tongue and grabbed my bag and pulled it in the door. I followed inside.

"So the guys don't know either?" She looked at me.

"Nope. No one except the people on my plane and the cab driver." I couldn't stop smiling. Ali had a few small changes, but otherwise she looked about the same as she did when I left. Her natural blonde curls had gotten a little brown highlights, causing her hair to look a little darker. She also got a little bit of a tan.

I looked about the same. Straight dark brown hair, pulled into a ponytail, naturally. I have not gotten a tan, but I wasn't exactly pale.

"Well, that was one lucky cab driver! I'll text the guys. They're going to be excited to see you! Especially you-know-who.." she gave me a little wink and went to grab her phone. I reached up and grabbed my star necklace, given to me from my boyfriend, Logan, right before going to Australia. I smiled and looked around the room. It looked pretty much the same as when I left it. Wow, there's a shock. Ali came out of her room. "Carlos says they just got out of rehearsal, but will be over as soon as they can!" She sat on the couch. "So, tell me everything!" I went and sat next to her.

"Well, it was amazing! And I met some amazing people! Like, there's Bianca, who is from Ireland! She speaks English really well, but still has a little accent, which is really cool. And she lives here in LA! She worked behind the scenes, but she was my roommate, so we're kinda close. And then there's Kyle, who was the male lead in the movie. We're pretty good friends. He lives in San Francisco, but he's American, no cool accent." I laughed. There was a knock on the door. Ali got up to answer it, and before I knew it, I heard this wonderful male shout.

"KENZIE!" Before I realized what was happening, I was in the midst of a group hug. I couldn't help but laugh. Then Ali spoke up.

"1… 2… 3… Where's Logan?" I looked up as the guys backed away. She was right, only 3 of the 4 guys were standing in our living room. Kendall, the tall blonde, James, the tall brunette, and Carlos, the shorter Latino, also known as Ali's boyfriend, but no Logan.

"Well," Carlos laughed. "If I'm guessing correctly, and I think I am, probably at his place." What was he up to?

"What? Why? His girlfriend just got back from Australia! I thought he'd be the first one here!" Ali looked confused.

"He doesn't know yet." James laughed with Carlos.

"What do you mean he doesn't know?" Ali gave Carlos a look.

"Well, he was in the shower when we stopped by to tell him, so we just let him be and left a sticky note on the counter." Kendall even cracked a smile.

"Oh God, not again." Ali sighed.

"What?" I looked around.

"These idiots have been playing jokes on poor Logan all week. They know you were coming home sometime this week, so they've been telling him all week that you were back." Now I understood the look.

"Oh come on guys…" Just then, Carlos' phone rang.

"Hello… Oh, hi Logan." He smiled at me. "Yeah, we were there. Yes, she's actually here this time. … I'm not lying! I'm literally looking at her as we speak…Look, just come over and you'll see for yourself! Okay, bye see you soon." He hung up the phone.

"You see what you idiots are doing to him? He doesn't even believe she's actually here!" I couldn't help but laugh. She looked at me. "What?"

"I've missed you guys."

* * *

><p>About a half hour later, the guys and Ali were hanging in the living room while I was unpacking a little bit. Didn't want to do too much at one time. I heard the door knock, and someone went to answer it.<p>

"Hey Logan." I heard Kendall say.

"Hey, what do you guys want now?" He sounded a little annoyed. Wow, Ali was right about how they were bugging him. Geez.

"I told you on the phone and sticky note." Carlos said, and I could just imagine him smiling.

"Carlos, it was funny the first time, but now it's getting old. Is she really here or not?" I walked into the living room.

"I'd say I'm pretty close." I smiled at him. He had to do a double-take when he saw me. Then he broke into a huge smile and gave me a huge hug. He let me go a little bit, and gave me a quick kiss. I've missed him, too much.

"When did you get back?" He asked me, still with a smile on his face. I've seriously missed that photo-perfect smile. And his dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes. He's pretty.

"About an hour ago. I took a cab." I kissed him again, and then James broke in.

"Okay you two lovebirds, we wanna talk to her too!" Logan laughed and we went to sit on the couch.

"So, what have I missed in the past year and a half?" I looked around the 5 other people there.

"Well, the guys went on tour, and got haircuts." Ali pointed out. I looked at each of their heads, and it looked the same… "Well it grew back!" Ali laughed.

"Ahh… So how was the tour?"

"Pretty fun. It's good to be back though." James smiled.

"And… Ali got a real job." Carlos smiled at her. I raised my eyebrows.

"Really? And what is Ali doing?" I looked at her. She had a smile.

"Okay, it's nothing huge. I mean, I'm only an intern, but… J-14 magazine!" She practically freaked out. I did a little too. That was Ali's favorite magazine, and I knew this was huge for her!

"Congratulations! That's awesome!" I smiled at her. Then I turned my attention to Kendall. "And how 'bout little Kendall? Anything happen to you?" He smiled.

"Maybe." Was that it?

"Okay, I was gone for 18 months, you can't just respond with maybe!" I laughed.

"Fine, I might be seeing this one girl." I raised my eyebrow.

"Oh? And who is this?" He sighed.

"Her name is Jessie. We've only been dating for about 2 weeks, so she really hasn't met the guys yet."

"Oh come on. I met them before Logan and I got together!" I joked and Kendall smiled.

"Yeah, but you met each other the same day we all met." I stuck out my tongue. I turned to James.

"How about you?"

"Still single, still singing, still awesome." He puffed out his chest at 'still awesome' and Carlos threw a pillow at him. I yawned, and Ali gave me a look.

"Okay, you're sleep deprived. Go to bed, now." She pointed to my room.

"Really? Now?" I gave her the puppy-dog look.

"Yes. We can talk more when you wake up. Go get sleep." I sighed and got up.

"I guess I'll see you all later." I gave a small wave and walked to my room.

God, I missed those guys. Too much.


	2. Bianca

**Okay, here's my new chapter! Hope you enjoy it! Sorry it took a few days... Please Review! They help a lot! (and make my day. Just saying.)**

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning a little confused on where I was. I looked around my room, which was a mess, and smiled. I was home. I was about to get up when I looked over at the clock.<p>

5:34. AM.

Oops. Guess going to bed really early has it's consequences. I sighed, fell back on my bed, and stared at my ceiling. What was I supposed to do today? I looked at my luggage, no. I finally give up on trying to fall back asleep, and go into the living room. The sun was just rising, so it was an orange-ish color. I grab a water bottle and go sit on the couch. I grab a random magazine from the table and begin to read it. As I was in the middle of reading embarrassing moments of random readers, Ali emerged from her room.

"Hey… What are you doing up so early?" You could tell she was still half asleep. Her eyes were barely open.

"Couldn't fall back asleep. What are you doing up this early?" I turned around and looked at her. She yawned and started towards the bathroom.

"I gotta work." And she went into the bathroom and shut the door. I smiled to myself and went back to reading my magazine. After about an hour, she came out with a black skirt, a cute ruffled blue shirt, and her hair half pulled back.

"Wow, someone looks official." I smiled at her. She really did, and she smiled back at me.

"Thanks. Gotta impress the boss." She laughed and grabbed an apple and her purse. "Hey, you wanna grab lunch later?"

"I really wish I could, but I'm meeting Bianca for some lunch today. Maybe later, when do you get out of work?"

"4:30… Maybe we can just hang out, like old times." I nod and she heads out the door. "Do something productive today."

"Doubt it." I shout after her. I look around the apartment. What was I doing again? I shrug and go take a shower, pulling on shorts and a sweatshirt with my hair pulled back. I unpacked a little bit, didn't make a huge dent, but a small bit. Then I pulled on some shoes, and headed out the door.

I pretty much walked around for a bit, again landed at the beach. I really need to figure out how I always end up here… I sigh and smile when I see a familiar face. Kyle was running down the beach. He had floofy black hair, like James', but with a little less swag. His skin was a little tanner than when I last saw him. Was everyone tanning except me? He smiled when he saw me, and gave me a small wave. I waved back, and he motioned me over. I walked over to him and his friend, who jogged over from a different direction. He had no tan (thankfully) and blonde hair.

"Hey, what are you doing here? Don't you have lunch with Bi in a little bit?" He looked at me.

"Yes, I do. What, a girl can't take a walk to the beach anymore?" I looked at him. "Besides, what are you doing here? Don't you live in San Fran?"

"I'm supposed to be on a TV show here, so I had to transfer. Anyway, because I know you're just dying to know, this is Mason, my new roommate." He gave an awkward smile and wave, obviously still getting used to the fact he had a roommate.

"So, you're living in LA now?" He nodded and I smiled "That's great! It's tons of fun living here. You'll have a great time. I looked at my phone, which was giving me a reminder. "Well, I gotta run. It was nice to see you again," I pointed at Kyle. "And, it was nice to meet you." I pointed at Mason. "Most likely see you guys later!" I jogged off towards the direction I came from. Luckily, I beat Bi to The Pizza Place, where Drake still knew who I was. That was nice.

"Hey Kenzie, long time no see! Usual?" He smiled at me.

"Hey Drake. No not today, I'm just meeting someone! We'll have to catch up later though!" He nods and walks back into their kitchen, which smells of amazing pizza floated out. It was rather empty right now, gathering it was 11 in the morning. I went and took a small table, and just as I was checking my phone, a girl with bright green eyes and long wavy black hair walked in. She had paler skin and was an average height, and smiled at me when she saw me sitting looking at my phone. She walked over and sat across from me.

"You are not going to believe what happened last night!" Yup, even after living with her for a year and a half, her accent was still pretty epic.

"What?" I looked at her.

"My old roommate sold my room! She has a new roommate and everything!"

"What? Why would they do that?" She shrugged.

"I don't know. All I know is, I'm homeless. My friend is letting me stay with her for a few days until her boyfriend gets back, but I can't live there forever! And I can't exactly afford my own place either…" She sighed and fiddled with her napkin.

"I'm so sorry! I wish there was a way I could help…" She shrugged.

"I know you do. I'll find place eventually." Then it hit me.

"Wait a minute! I know how to help!" She looked at me, with a very confused look on her face. "You could stay with us!"

"What? No, I couldn't just move in with you and your roommate-"

"Yes, you can! I just remembered we have an extra room we use to hold old crap that we are getting rid of anyway! You could stay there!" She gave me a look.

"Are you sure?" I smiled at her.

"Of course! Ali will love you, you'll have a place to stay, and rent will be cheaper." I sipped my water. She seemed to be considering it. I'm so glad I remembered that extra room.

"You're totally sure?"

"Positive." She smiled at me.

"Oh. My. God. Kenzie, you have no idea how much I appreciate this! Thank you so much!" She got up and hugged me.

"It's no problem! We'll talk to Ali about it after she gets home from work. Wanna come over around 4…" I wrote the address down on a napkin and handed it to her. "…And we'll go over the details." I smiled at her. We ate our food and talked, then I said goodbye and told her I would see her later. She walked in the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>I was unpacking a little more when there was a knock on my door. I looked at the clock.<p>

3:51.

Wow, Bi was a little early. I got up and jogged to the door. I opened it to find James at my door.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I smiled at him.

"Hey. I think I left my wallet here… Have you seen it?"

"Umm… No, I don't think I have… You can come in and look if you want. " I backed up to let him in. He walked in and smiled at me.

"Thanks."

"Do you want some help?" He looked as though he didn't know where to start to look.

"No, it's okay. I'm just gonna retrace my steps." He walked down the hall. There was another knock. I went to answer it. Bi was standing there with her hair pulled into a bun on the back of her head. It looked a little messy, but still nice.

"Hey! Sorry I'm a bit early, I thought it would take me longer to find your apartment!" She smiled at me.

"It's fine. It's not like you're interrupting anything." She walked in and looked at me.

"You're sure you don't mind me moving in?"

"Of course I'm sure! It'll be awesome to live with my two best friends!" I laughed and she smiled.

"Seriously, you are a lifesaver!" She hugged me. Just as she backed away, James walked in.

"Hey, I found it in the bathroom. That's not awkward or anything-" He stopped when he saw Bi. She turned around and smiled at him.

"Oh, I didn't realize someone was here. Hi, I'm Bianca." She held out a hand, and he couldn't stop staring. He seemed to realize this, because he shook his head and snapped back into reality.

"Hi, um, I'm James." He shook her hand. Was James actually being shy? Aw!

"Nice to meet you. So, how do you two know each other?" She looked at me. Behind her, I could see James look at me and mouth _who is that?_ With a smile on his face. I smiled.

"He's in a band with my boyfriend. Big Time Rush, I told you about them. James, she was my roommate in Australia, and she needs a place to stay, so she's probably gonna be here a lot." Bi turned around at him.

"Oh yeah! I love you guys! I can't believe I didn't recognize you!" He just blushed. Wow. He was shy. Too. Freaking. Cute.

"Thanks. Well, I should get going… See you later Kenzie! And, I guess I'll see you later too. See ya." And he walked out the door.

"Well, he was cute." She smiled at me. I smiled back.

I think something is gonna happen there, I just know it.


	3. Lunch and Shopping

**Hey everyone! Here is another chapter! Sorry it took a while again. It took a while to come up with how I was gonna continue it. Please review! They help a lot, and help me a lot! Plus, they make my day! ;-)**

* * *

><p><em>3 weeks later…<em>

"So, you get to host a night on Nick?" Ali looked at me in shock. Bi was staring at me with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, me, Kyle, and a few other cast members. Can you believe it?" Bi came up and hugged me. She had been living with us for about 2 and a half weeks now, and she has been getting along pretty well.

"That is awesome! I'm sure I'll hear all about it at lunch tomorrow!" Bi said, smiling at me.

"I really wish I could go with you guys. This Kyle sounds interesting…" Ali smiled. I laughed

"He's not as interesting as he sounds. He could be a little more interesting than he is." I laughed. Bi just shrugged and smiled. Ali nodded.

"God, I wish I didn't have to work! I wanna meet him!" Ali laughed. Bi smiled.

"You'll meet him eventually. Not tomorrow, but eventually." Ali stuck out her tongue.

"Gah. Fine, but the next time you hang out!" She looked from me to Bi. "I'm coming."

* * *

><p>"So, how are Logan and the guys? I feel like I've seen them maybe twice since I moved in! And that includes on the day you asked me to." Bi and I were sitting in Noodles and Company, waiting for Kyle.<p>

"Honestly, I'm not fully sure. They've been really busy lately, with that tour coming up." I looked sadly at my phone. It's been over a week since Logan and I actually really talked. As if on cue, my phone buzzed, causing me to jump, which caused Bi to choke on her iced tea. "Sorry…"

"It's fine…" She laughed. "It's not a normal day without someone jumping totally out of no where! What was that about?" She looked at me. I held up my phone. "Ohh… Well, whoever it is, it better be freaking important." I smiled and looked at my phone. It was Logan. "Logan?"

"How'd you know?" I looked at her. She just smiled

"Because when you clicked it, you started smiling like an idiot. It was either him, or you won a million dollars."

"What if it was the million dollars?" I gave her a quizzical look.

"Then you would be pretty freaking rich, now wouldn't you?" She sipped her tea and winked at me.

"Okay, what if-" She cut me off

"Okay, for the love of God read the message! You know you really want to." She laughed. I stuck out my tongue and looked at the message.

_Hey, you doin anything tonight?_

I quickly sent him a message saying I was free, and then put my phone in my purse. I looked up to see a guy with floofy black hair walking towards us. Kyle. I smiled at him and Bi got up and gave him a quick hug.

"Hey! How are my two lovely ladies?" I sighed. He called us that every day we were on set, even when I asked him not to.

"I'm alright. And how are you, lovely man?" That was my counter to lovely ladies.

"I'm decent. You get the call about hosting on Nick?" I nodded, he smiled. "Great. It's gonna be good. You going Bi?" He turned his attention to Bi.

"No… It's just cast, not behind the scenes. I wish I was though! Sounds like it's gonna be a party!" She smiled at us. My purse buzzed, and Bi smiled at me. Kyle just looked at me.

"Umm… Is your purse… vibrating?" He looked like he would burst out laughing any minute.

"That's my phone… Just a second…" I pull it out of my purse. It was a message from Logan. I smiled.

"Logan again? Geez, this boy must really like you!" Bi smiled and I just stuck out my tongue. I looked at the message.

_Great! I have a surprise for you. ;-)_

You send him a message asking about what it was, even though you knew he would never reply. You look up to find Bi giving you a smug look.

"What?" You acted as innocent as you could. Bi just rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry… Who's Logan again?" Kyle looked between me and Bi.

"Logan happens to be Kenzie's boyfriend. You know, the one who gave her that necklace." She points to the star necklace hanging from my neck. As she said that, I reached up and grabbed it.

"Oh… Right, I forgot about him. How is he?" He drank some iced tea, and actually looked a little irritated about the topic. Weird.

"I'm not fully sure. We haven't spoken in a while. He said he has a surprise for me though. I can't wait to see him." He just nodded, and looked at the table. Bi just smiled.

"Oh? I wonder what it is…" I smiled, and then looked at Kyle's face, which made me want to change the topic.

"So, how are you liking LA?" I looked at Kyle. He picked up his head and just shrugged.

"It's okay. Mason is still pretty quiet, but I'm sure he'll start talking soon." I nodded.

"Who's Mason?" Bi looked at him.

"Mason's my roommate. It's been 4 weeks and he still has barely said a word. I feel like I don't even know him." I looked at him, and then I saw someone in the window behind him. Ali was waving at me.

"Hey, can you give me a sec? I know the person waving at us… Be right back." I get up from the table and walk out the door. "Hey! I thought you had to work?" I walked up to her.

"I was, but my boss gave me the afternoon off, so I thought I would stop by and see if you and Bi wanted to go to the mall or something." She kept glancing at the window.

"Yeah, that sounds fun. Why don't you come in and get something?"

"I would, but I'm going to go home and change quick. I can't stand another minute in these heels. So I'll be back in about a half hour! See you then!" I walked back into the restaurant and back to the table to continue my lunch.

* * *

><p>Ali, Bi, and I walked into the mall about an hour later.<p>

"So, where do you ladies want to go?" Bi looked around.

"Hmm… Old Navy?" I suggested. They both nodded and we walked into the store. Bi went to look at summer dresses, Ali was in t-shirts and sleepwear, while I was looking in the exercise stuff. Ali came up behind me and nearly gave me a heart-attack.

"Geez Ali, way to freak me out!" I laughed.

"Sorry. I just had to talk to you about something…" She looked like she had something on her mind.

"Okay, shoot." I picked up a pair of pink running shorts.

"Well… That guy you and Bi were with today…. Was that Kyle?" I nodded. "And… You worked with him for a year and a half?" I nodded again. "So, you guys are good friends?"

"Yeah… Ali, what's up?" I looked at her.

"Well… He's kinda… attractive… isn't he?" I thought about it.

"I guess… Depending on how you look at him… Why?"

"Has Logan met him?" She looked at me.

"Don't think so… Ali, where are you going with this?"

"Okay, well, when you walked back into the restaurant today… I saw how he looked at you. I have the feeling… I think he likes you, Kenz. A lot." I thought about it.

"Ali, there's no way. Me and Kyle are friends. Just friends." She sighed.

"I know you think you and Kyle are friends, but he is definitely looking for something more. I just think… I don't know… I think…"

"Why did you ask if him and Logan have met?" I looked at her. She looked a little concerned.

"It's just… He's attractive, and you guys are friends, he obviously likes you, and you've been hanging out with him more lately than Logan… Logan deserves to know." She walked away. I just sat there, staring at the shorts.


	4. What Can Go Wrong?

**Hey! Here's another chapter! Please review and let me know what you think! I got Sarah in for a little bit, so that always helps! (in it's own special way.) haha Enjoy! Okay, now READ! **

* * *

><p>I walked through the door an hour later, still thinking about what Ali had said. Was she right? There's no reason she should be concerned! Kyle and I were just friends! There was no way he would ever like me like that! He was practically my brother! I took a deep breath and walked towards my room, having totally convinced myself.<p>

No one really bought anything today. Ali and Bi couldn't find anything they really liked, and I completely lost my wallet… I seriously have no freaking clue where it went!

Ali and Bi went to another store to pick up a few things, so I just came home to get ready for my date. I was so excited to see Logan! It took me a little longer to get home than I planned, so I pulled on some shorts, a Wisconsin t-shirt, my converse, and pulled my hair into a ponytail. I touched up my makeup a little bit, and smiled when there was a knock at the door. I went to answer it, to find Kyle.

"Hey… What are you doing here?" I looked at him. It wasn't I wasn't happy to see him, but what on earth did he need, _now?_

"Hi. You-" He was cut off by my phone.

"One sec…" I jogged to find it, buried under a sweatshirt. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me." Logan said from the other end. He sounded a little irritated.

"Hey! Where are you? We have a date, ya know." I could hear him sigh.

"Listen, I'm really, _really,_ sorry, but I can't make it. I'm stuck here." My face fell.

"What do you mean?"

"F****** Sarah won't let us leave. Apparently we have a signing tonight that no one knew about. So she won't let anyone leave." I sighed. I had heard many stories about Sarah in the past year or so. The guys really didn't like her, and from what I heard, I could see why.

"Well, if you gotta do it, you gotta do it. But you owe me." I said into the phone, trying to hide my disappointment. Either he knows me too well, or I didn't do a good job.

"I know you bummed, but we'll do this soon. I promise." I heard someone yelling in the background. "Ugh, Sarah's yelling at me to get off the phone. I'll talk to you later. By-" He was cut off. I sighed and turned off my phone. I looked up, totally forgetting Kyle was there.

"Problem?" He looked curious. I shrugged.

"Well, I no longer have plans for the night."

"What happened?"

"Something came up. What can I help you with?" Trying to change the topic.

"What? Oh, right. You forgot this at lunch today." He held up my wallet. I sighed. That's one less thing to worry about.

"Thanks." I walked up and took the wallet. "You're a real lifesaver, you know that?" He just smiled and shrugged.

"It's just my thing." He joked. "Hey… Do you want me to stay? Ya know, so you're not alone?" I just sighed.

"No, it's okay. You probably have somewhere way better to be tonight than hanging with me."

"I really don't. It's either this, or sitting in silence with Mason as he tries to figure out how a plant grows." I laughed. "I'm dead serious, that was last night. I don't even want to know what he's attempting tonight. He's a party animal." I tried so hard to not laugh again. "Okay, laugh." I did.

"He sounds interesting. You sure you wanna party over here instead?" I joked.

"I'm sure we could stare at the wall and it would probably be more fun." He smiled.

"Fine. But if you make the wall uncomfortable, you have to leave. After apologizing, of course."

"Deal." He came in, and took off his jacket. I don't get it, it's about 65 degrees out. In February! This was nice weather. He wasn't a very muscular person, but he wasn't sticks either.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked him.

"Hmm… Wanna watch a movie?" I nodded.

"Sure, why don't you pick one out. I can make some popcorn." He nodded and walked over to the movie shelve, while I microwaved some popcorn. Once it was done, I walked over to the living room, and he was holding up Nacho Libre.

"Dude! I haven't seen that movie in forever!" He laughed.

"You wanna watch it?" I nodded and threw up a piece of popcorn and caught it in my mouth. He smiled.

"Real talent you got there." I did a small curtsey.

"Thank you, thank you very much." I laughed.

Okay, just to clarify, this is NOT a date. Just two friends hanging out, watching Nacho Libre. Totally casual. Of course, Ali didn't seem to think so when she and Bi got back about half way through the movie. Kyle and I were sitting on the couch when they got back.

"I'm telling you, it works!" Bi was saying. They must have seen my head on the couch. "Hey, I thought you two would be gone by now…" Kyle turned around. "Kyle! What… What are you doing here?" I knew I was going to get a talking to by Ali in 3… 2… 1…

"Kenzie, can I talk to you?" Called it. I got up off the couch and followed Ali into her room. I looked around. Clothes were everywhere.

"Wow, you really need to clean up in here." I said, trying to distract her, and failing.

"What's going on?" She was looking straight at me.

"I was watching a movie with a friend and now I'm talking to you. How about you?" She gave me a look.

"Didn't you have a date tonight?" She looked concerned. "With Logan?"

"Something came up. He couldn't make it." I looked at her.

"Does he know you're here with Kyle on a practical date?" I sighed.

"It's not a date. He was here to bring back my wallet-"

"Wait, why did he have your wallet?" She looked deeply concerned.

"Because I left it at the restaurant. Why else?"

"Well, if you two were hanging out otherwise…" I sighed.

"Okay, really? Do you not trust me that much? Nothing is happening between me and Kyle!"

"I know! I just want to make sure that-"

"What do you want to make sure of? That Kyle is really just my friend? That Logan really couldn't make it? That I can be around other guys and not be attracted to them?" I sighed and sat down on the bed.

"I just want to make sure that you know what you're getting into! I don't want you to end up in some huge mess and then lose a guy you care about way too much and who cares about you way too much!" She said.

"I'm not cheating on Logan. I never would do that. You know that." I said quieter. She sighed and sat down next to me.

"I know… It's just… It took a while to get over Jordan. And something tells me Logan will be a lot harder to get over. I just don't want to see anything happen. I don't want him to think otherwise." I sighed.

"I know… You're practically my sister, I know you just want what's best."

"And that you would do the same if I was in this situation." She smiled.

"See, but we both know you won't be accused of cheating on Carlos." I laughed, and she stuck out her tongue. I hugged her. And we both headed out the door.

* * *

><p>Kyle and I were sitting in a café a week later, going over an agenda for our hosting a night on Nick thing. We were having a good time, until about the end, when everything turned for the worse.<p>

"You ready to go?" He asked me. I drank the last bit of coffee I had, and nodded. We got up to leave. As we were walking outside, he stopped me.

"Yes?" I smiled at him.

"Well… I was wondering if I could try something?" He looked nervous.

"Sure… What is-" I was cut off. He kissed me. It took me a few seconds to figure out what was happening, but when I realized it, I backed away.

"What the hell?" I asked him, in a small shock.

"Okay, not the right time." He actually looked embarrassed.

"Not the right time? I have a boyfriend!" I looked over across the street, and my heart stopped. Logan was walking away from us, and he didn't look thrilled. "Oh my God…" I sat back against the wall.

"What?" He asked.

"Look, can you just go away. Please?" I was literally about to cry. Logan had seen the whole thing. He saw Kyle kiss me. Kyle started to protest, but then gave up and walked the other way. I looked in the direction Logan went, but he was nowhere to be seen. I didn't know what to do. When in doubt, call the person who knows you best…


	5. What happened?

**Hey guys! This one is a little shorter than my others, but I think it's pretty good! Let me know what you think! I would have posted Saturday or Sunday if I didn't have a Shakespeare book (which isn't even about Shakespeare!) and other stuff going on... Please review and let me know what you think! It means a lot! Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>I walked through the door about an hour later to find Ali, Bi, and Carlos standing in the kitchen.<p>

"Kenzie! Where were you?" Ali walked up to me, looking concerned.

"Yeah, we've been trying to call you for the past half hour!" Bi said from the counter, same look as Ali.

"Just walking around." I said slowly. After Kyle left, I sat in front of the restaurant for about 15 minutes, then I started walking home. Mainly because the manager told me I couldn't cry in front of the building. It drew customers away. I'm sure I still looked kinda nasty. Carlos walked up to me.

"What happened?" He asked me.

"Have you talked to Logan?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Yeah, Kendall and James are talking to him. I came over because I didn't think it sounded like you." He said.

"And then he told us what happened. Did you and Kyle really kiss?" Bi asked.

"Kinda…" I said slowly.

"I knew something like this would happen!" Ali exclaimed.

"Okay, calm down!" Carlos said to Ali, then turned to me. "Tell us what happened."

I took a deep breath. "Okay, well, Kyle and I were going over the hosting thing, as you guys know. We were getting ready to leave, and when we got outside, he asked me if he could try something. So I said okay, and as I was asking what it was… He kissed me. I didn't realize what was happening, but when I did I pushed him away. I looked across the street, and saw Logan walking away. He must be really pissed at me." I started to cry while explaining this. Bi came up and gave me a hug.

"He kinda is… After rehearsal we called and asked if you guys could hang out, and Ali said you were at lunch with a friend, so he went to surprise you. He came back kinda pissed off. He told us what happened and I came straight here to figure out your side of the story. Neither of them knew what happened, and we tried to call you but you didn't pick up."

"I can't believe Kyle would kiss you! He knows you have a boyfriend! Why would he think it's okay to kiss you?" Bi asked.

"Because he really likes you. And you guys have been hanging so much lately, maybe he thought you liked him too." Ali said.

"Oh God… Ali, you were right! I lost him…" She came up and hugged me.

"Kenzie… Is there any way we can help?" I sighed and shook my head.

Carlos grabbed a jacket off the counter and his phone. "I gotta go… I'll be back later." He kissed Ali on the cheek and gave me a hug. "I'll see you guys in a little while." And he walked out the door. Bi grabbed her keys.

"Okay, I'm going to go get some things from the store. Why don't you guys pick out a movie or something and then we can have a girl's night?" She looked at us. Ali nodded and Bi walked out the door. Ali looked at me.

"Are you okay?" She looked at me with concern. I shrugged.

"I don't know…"

"Have you tried to talk to him?"

"I've texted him and tried calling, but he won't answer… He's really pissed."

"Maybe he just needs to cool off. What you need to do is relax, and try again tomorrow." I sighed.

"This is never going to work out…"

"Kenzie, we'll figure this out! He cares about you too much not to miss you." She hugged me again. "Okay, now go get in your PJ's, and we'll pick out a movie." I nodded and walked into my room. I pulled on some pajamas, and let my hair down. I was about to leave my room when I looked at my bedside table, and saw a picture of me and Logan at the beach taken right after I got back. As a reflex, I reached up and grabbed my necklace. I walked out and washed my face.

Ali was already in her PJ's, sitting on the couch. I went and sat down next to her. She looked at me while flipping through channels, and then Bi came back.

"You guys pick something to watch?" She looked at us.

"Nope." Ali responded. Bi sighed.

"Alright. I'm going to go change quick." And she walked into her room, and then I noticed it. She went to the store to get some things, but she came back empty handed. Bi came back in her PJ's and sat on the couch.

"Bi…?" I said. She looked at me.

"Yeah?"

"Where were you?"

"At the store." She shifted.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I had to pick up some stuff." She said.

"Wait, where is it?" Ali asked. She was picking up on it too.

"Where is what?" Bi looked a little nervous.

"Your bag? You went to get some stuff right?"

Bi was silent. "Yes…" She said nervously.

"Then where is it?" Bi thought about it.

"It was small enough to fit in my pocket. So what are we watching?" She totally changed the subject. Ali and I exchanged a look, and then just shrugged it off. Ali put on the Kardashians (because it was so stupid of a show and we all got a major laugh out of it) and sat back on the couch. Even with the over-dramaticness of this family, I was still upset. My phone buzzed which gave me a mini heart-attack. I looked up to see Bi and Ali both looking at me.

"What?" I looked at them.

"Who is it?" Ali asked. I grabbed my phone, took a breath, and opened it. My shoulders fell.

"Kyle." They both sighed. I clicked open the message.

_Hey… I'm really sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to do that… I really hope you're not mad… -Kyle_

I closed the phone without replying. I wasn't sure where he was on my scale right now. I opened my phone again and sent Logan another message. I really wish he would at least reply. Just then there was a knock at the door. Ali muted the TV and went to answer it.

"Hey… Wow, you really meant you would be back in a little bit…" Ali said. I looked over and saw Carlos standing there.

"Hi. Hey, can I talk to you? In the hall?" He asked her. She nodded and turned to us.

"One minute." And they walked out the door. I looked at Bi.

"Eavesdrop?" Bi looked at me. I nodded, and we walked slowly to the door. We all knew we did this to each other, so it's not like we were breaking a code or anything. We gave each other permission to do this, actually.

"So, he's really pissed, huh?" Ali said.

"Not as much anymore… He's still pretty upset though. How's Kenzie?" Carlos said.

"Not great. She keeps checking her phone to see if Logan has replied yet."

"Yeah… He keeps trying to call her, but he can't seem to bring himself to do it."

"Okay, we have to get them to talk." I could hear Carlos sigh.

"I know… But how?"

"I don't know… But it has to be soon. Better soon than later."

"True. Okay, I gotta run. I told the guys I was running to get a movie." There was a silence. "You wouldn't happen to have a movie I could borrow?"

"Unless you wanna take back a chick-flick, I doubt it." Ali laughed.

"That might work…" he laughed and was gone. Bi and I backed away from the door, and sat on the couch. Ali walked in and continued the show like nothing happened.

* * *

><p><strong>By the way, anyone catch Big Time Movie Saturday night? What did you think? <strong>

**Okay, I'm seriously done now. I promise. **


	6. Farmers Markets

**No authors note here.**

* * *

><p>I was walking around a local farmers market a few days later, looking for a perfect apple. I had been craving one for a while. Plus, I just needed some alone time.<p>

For the past few days, I haven't been alone for longer than 2 minutes. I know Ali and Bi care and are just trying to help, but a girl needs some time to think! This way I knew I could get at least some alone time. Mostly.

I was looking through a bin of apples when a little girl came up to me.

"Are you McKenzie Holidey?" She looked up at me with big blue eyes.

"Umm.. Yes, I am." The second I said that, she started to jump up and down.

"Mommy! Mommy! It is her!" A woman came up after the girl, who I just assumed was her daughter, and smiled.

"Really, sweetie?"

"Umm… I'm sorry, but do I know you?" I seriously have never seen these people in my life. I think.

"I don't think so. My daughter just saw a poster for a movie, and she saw your name on it. Then she saw you and got very excited." The woman smiled. I looked at her.

"Poster? What poster?" She pointed to her left.

"Come on Maggie." The woman said to the little girl, who gave me a hug and ran after her mom. I smiled and walked towards where the woman had pointed. It was true, there was a poster, and I was on it, as was my name. There was a voice behind me that nearly scared the hell out of me.

"Want me to take a picture with your first movie poster?" I turned around to see Kendall standing there.

"What?"

"You know, keep a memory. This is pretty big for you." He smiled. I sighed and nodded, handing him my phone. I walked over by the poster and smiled. He took a picture. "Perfect." He handed it back to me, and it really was a nice picture. "So, what brings you here?"

"Search for the perfect apple. And some quiet time. You?" I looked at him.

"I'm here every Saturday." He smiled. "If you want the perfect apple, I can show you where to find one. If you're interested." He winked, and I smiled.

"Fine, but if I get lost, you better help me get home." He laughed and started to walk away. I followed him, since he promised to show me the apples. Once I caught up to him, he started the awkward conversation.

"He really misses you, you know." Out of the corner of my eye, I could see him looking at me, but I stared forward as if the world depended on it. And sighed. I do that a lot.

"Then how come he's avoiding me?" I tried to keep my voice as cool as possible, but dramatically failed.

"He's not avoiding you. At least he's trying not to. He just can't bring himself to call." I caved and looked at him. Damn, his eyes were really green. How did I not notice that before?

"Really?" I asked, not fully believing him. Logan was obviously avoiding me.

"Really. What happened… It really hurt him." I just looked at the ground.

"I know…" I said almost silently.

"You know that if he knew about Kyle and you being friends…"

"… Maybe things would have turned out differently. It doesn't help that I had been hanging out with Kyle instead of him…" I sighed.

"It really doesn't." And that was all he said on the subject. For now. "And, here we have some of the best apples you can find within a 10 mile radius!" He gestured towards the cart.

"Oh Kendall, you know it's only 8 miles." Smiled a girl from behind a counter. She had wavy dirty-blonde hair, and looked almost like a female Kendall. Weird.

"And you know that's a lie, Jessie." He smiled at her, and then looked at me. "Jessie, this is Kenzie. Kenzie, this is Jessie." I shook her hand.

"So you're Kenzie! I've heard so much about you from the guys." She smiled at me.

"And I have heard little about you! Haven't had much contact with these guys lately. How did you and Kendall meet?" She sighed.

"Well, actually a few weeks ago, he accidentally tipped over our apple cart. I had to pick them up, but he wouldn't leave until I let him help. We got to talking, and we became good friends." Kendall's smile faded a wee-bit when she said 'good-friends'.

"Aww. That's cute." I looked at him. "I'm going to get an apple or two. Then I really gotta run." I picked out two nice round apples, and paid for them. "It was nice meeting you!"

"You too!" She waved. I waved back and turned to walk away. About 10 feet later, Kendall came up to me.

"Oh, I forgot one thing." He said. He reached into his jacket and pulled out an envelope. "Here." He handed it to me. I just looked at it.

"Umm… Thanks? What is it, exactly?" I looked at him.

"A backstage pass. To our concert Friday."

"Okay, why are-"

"You and Logan need to work this out. You can't just avoid each other for the rest of your lives. So, you have a choice. You can come to the concert, and work it out then. Or, you can get him to call you by yourself. It's your call." He looked at me.

"I… It's… uh…" I honestly didn't know what to say.

"Why don't you think about it. If you come, then you're ready to work it out. If not, you'll find a way. I know it." I just nodded. "I gotta run. Promised I'd help Jessie with some crates." He turned to walk away.

"Kendall?" I looked at him. He stopped and turned around.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Thanks." I gave him a small smile. He just nodded.

"No problem." Then he turned, and walked away.

I kinda just stood there for a few minutes, not sure what to do. Then I realized I was kinda standing in the middle of a Farmers Market. Completely blocking traffic. It actually wasn't until my phone buzzed that I noticed. Oops.

"Hello?"

"Hey! Where are you? I thought you said you'd be back an hour ago?" It was Bi.

"Sorry… Got caught up in some stuff. Plus I ran into Kendall. So, I was a little busy. What's up?"

"Nothing, we were just going to get some ice cream and noticed you still weren't back yet. Wanted to make sure you didn't get hit by a semi or something." I had to laugh at that. Always going to the worst conclusions. "Thanks for laughing at my humor. Want to get ice cream with us?"

I nodded. Then realized I was on a phone. I'm a little out of it today… "Yeah, sounds great. Meet you there?"

"Okay. We'll see ya in a bit." I hang up the phone. Just as I'm leaving, I turn around and see Kendall, who gives me a small wave. I return the wave, put the envelope in my pocket, and head to the ice cream shop.


	7. The Concert

**New Chapter! Worked on this one for a few days, and am sorta proud! haha :-) Enjoyy!**

* * *

><p>It was Friday.<p>

I was pacing.

Again.

I had been doing this all week. It kinda flew by… All I knew was I was definitely going to talk to Logan, but I had no clue what to say… What could I say? What on earth do you say in a situation like this?

I looked at the clock.

6:28.

I sighed and grabbed my phone, the backstage pass, and a key. I walked into the living room to find Ali and Bi watching a movie.

"Okay, I'll be back later." I said to them.

"Wait, where are you going?" Bi paused the movie and asked me.

"Out." I looked at them, holding the pass behind my back. I had a reason I didn't tell them about it, and it was a good one too. It was… Okay, I had one! Oh well.

"Out where?" Ali looked at me curiously.

"There's just something I have to do. I'll be back later." I grabbed the doorknob.

"How much later?"

"Before it becomes necessary to do a police search." I smiled at them and walked out the door. Right before I left, I saw them share a look, eyebrows raised. I must admit, I smiled when I was in the hallway. I took a deep breath, and headed to the concert.

* * *

><p>The concert started at 7:30. I got there at 8:10. Stupid traffic.<p>

I walked to the backstage door, and showed the security guard my pass, and he let me through. It took me a little bit to figure out where I was going, and eventually I found myself staring at the side of the stage. It was strange, the concert started 40 minutes ago, music was playing, and the crowd was cheering, but the guys weren't on the stage. I looked at the screen, and immediately understood that they were singing Cover Girl, and going through the crowd. I smiled at the girls freaking out with the guys so close to them. It was cute.

I noticed the guys slowly coming back up to the stage, and some guys walked past me carrying chairs. I could hear Kendall talking.

"And now, it is time to pick our Worldwide Girl!" I think the place could have burst if we were in an enclosed area. Girls screams could probably be heard from a good mile away. I laughed, personally. I looked over to see Carlos, smiling like crazy. You could tell they enjoyed doing this. He looked over and saw me, and winked. I gave a small wave.

James came back on the stage holding the hand of a girl who couldn't be older than 9. Kendall was already on the stage and Logan came up after James. The girl looked like she could burst at any second, and looked a little familiar… She had little brown curls and big blue eyes…

Oh my God! It was the little girl from the market! The one who came up and hugged me randomly. I smiled at that.

"And what's your name sweetie?" Kendall asked her.

"…Maggie…" She said kinda shyly into a microphone.

"Well, Maggie, you ready to be our Worldwide girl tonight?" James smiled at her.

"YES!" She smiled. The guys laughed and music started playing, and they started singing. She looked like she was having the time of her life. I was smiling at her when I looked up and saw Logan, looking right at me. It was one of those awkward moments when you become strangely self-conscious. I gave him a shy smile and a little wave, and he smiled back.

They finished the song and Maggie returned to the crowd. The guys continued singing with energy like they were just starting. I don't know to this day where they get the energy. I really don't.

After a while, and a lot of probably dying teenagers, the show ended, and the guys exited the stage. Logan and Carlos exited on the other side of the stage, while James and Kendall came my way. Kendall gave me a big warm hug.

"You came!" He smiled.

"You smell!" I laughed.

"Hey Kenzie! What are you doing here?" James smiled and wiped his hair back, which made it stick from the sweat.

"I'm here… To talk to Logan." I said slowly.

"You are? That's great! He's probably taking a quick shower now." James smiled, and gave me a big warm hug, just like Kendall's.

"Seriously, you guys smell. Either go shower, or stop hugging me." I laughed. They both just shrugged.

"Fine, shower it is." Kendall laughed. "I guess I'll see this lady later." He gave me a salute and walked away. James however, gave me another smelly hug.

"Okay, I'm leaving too! Good luck!" He stuck out his tongue and walked away. I smiled after him. Those two were so strange. I went and sat in a chair.

I was looking around the backstage area, which seemed to be pretty empty. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I opened my eyes, and everything was still dark. Wait…

"Guess who?" I turned around to see Logan standing behind me. I stood up and looked at him.

"Hi…"

"Hey." He looked at me.

This isn't awkward or anything. I took a deep breath and looked at him.

"Okay, Logan, before either of us say anything, I just want you to know that I completely understand if you just wanna be-" My speech was cut off by the one thing I didn't expect to come from this.

Logan pulled me in by the waist and kissed me. After a few seconds, we both pulled back and just looked at each other.

"What was that for?" I looked at him.

"You have no clue how much I've missed you. Do you know how much I've wanted to come and do that?" He smiled.

"You could have called!" I laughed.

"I was chicken. I kept trying to, but I couldn't actually do it."

"So… You're not mad?" I looked at him.

"I was, but then Carlos and Bi told me what you said-"

"Wait, when did you talk to Bi?" I looked at him.

"The day I saw you. She came by and told me everything."

"So that's where she went!" He gave me a confused look. "Not important." He shrugged and laughed.

"I guess not." He smiled.

"Wait, how did you know that this was why I came?" I looked at him.

"Well, 1) Kendall told me about the deal he made with you. 2) When I looked at you during Worldwide, your face got as red as Carlos' pants." He laughed. I nodded.

"That makes sense."

"Okay, now my turn to ask you a question."

"Okay, shoot." I looked at him.

"Why didn't you tell me about Kyle before?" He looked at me. I sighed.

"I guess I didn't think it was a really big deal. I totally missed everything that he liked me, and I feel like a douche for hanging out with him more than you. Way more." I sighed. "I'm really sorry, Logan."

He pulled me in and kissed me again. I seriously missed this.

* * *

><p>The next day, Logan and I were sitting on the couch, watching The Big Bang Theory when Ali and Bi got home. They were gone before I woke up this morning.<p>

"Hey! Where were you guys?" I smiled at them. They did not seem to notice Logan on the couch next to me.

"They had a huge sale at that mall a few blocks away, we thought we'd check it out. We would have invited you, but you got home so late last night, and we thought you needed your sleep." Bi said.

"Now, where the hell did you go last night?" Ali looked at him. Logan turned around and gave them a little wave.

"Wait…" Bi said.

"Did you guys…" Ali looked at us. We just nodded.

"Finally!" Bi said.

"Oh my God! It's about time! You two are such drama-queens!" Ali laughed.

"Okay, last time I checked, I was a dude…" Logan smiled.

"Fine, drama-king. Better?" Ali joked.

"A little bit, actually." I rolled my eyes.


	8. The Photos

**Okay, new chapter! (See? I promised I was gonna finish this! It's not over yet though, so don't worry.) I kinda like this one, actually. It came really easy to write, so please review and let me know what you think! Merci Beacoup. (I'm really sorry if I spelt that wrong...) **

* * *

><p>A week had passed, and life was great! Logan and I managed to work out some time this week. Even with f****** Sarah making as many plans as she could manage. Bi and I had a huge birthday party for Ali, which she loved by the way. James and Bi have been hanging out a lot recently, which we are all suspecting something, even though neither of them admit to liking each other. Carlos and I have been trying to help Kendall get Jessie's attention. He really seems to like her, and she just thinks of them as friends, which is killing him.<p>

It was Wednesday night, and I was home watching Glee with Bi, while Ali stayed late at work. We were just laughing at something Brittney had said when Ali came through the door, holding a folder. She had a slightly nervous look on her face.

"Hey! Is everything alright?" Bi paused the TV as she looked at Ali.

"Umm.. Sorta. Hey, have either of you guys gone public about the BTR guys yet?" She asked us.

"No." I responded.

"What do I have to go public about?" Bi smirked.

"Right." Ali said sarcastically. "Okay, well you might wanna get them over here. At least Carlos, James, and Logan. This doesn't really involve Kendall…" She walked into her room without saying another word. Bi and I just shared a look.

"You wanna call?" She asked.

"Sure." I nodded and got up to get my phone. I dialed Logan's number.

"Hello?" He answered after a few rings.

"Hey, it's me." I smiled, even though he couldn't see me.

"Yeah, I guessed. Ya know, caller ID?" I laughed.

"Of course!"

"So what's up?" He asked.

"Ali said that you, Carlos, and James need to get here pronto. I don't really know what for…"

"Okay, we're at rehearsal right now.. But we get out in a half hour, then we'll be right over."

"Okay, see you then!"

"Bye, lovely." I smile whenever he calls me that. I put my phone away and sat on the couch.

"Are they coming?" Bi asked.

"Once they finish with rehearsal's, they'll be right over." I said. She just nodded. "So, what do you mean you have nothing to be public about?" I smirked at her.

"Because I don't? James and I are just friends! Good friends!" I couldn't help but notice she smiled the whole time she said it.

"Yeah,_ just friends_." I laughed and she threw a pillow at me.

"We are!"

"Of course, whatever the girlfriend says." I laughed.

"You suck, you know that?"

"Naturally." I smiled.

Ali emerged from her room with a t-shirt and jeans on. She was still carrying the folder.

"Are they coming?" She asked me.

"Once they finish rehearsal's, they will be here." I smiled at her.

"Okay.. What were you two fighting about?" She relaxed a bit and sat down next to me.

"Kenzie here thinks James and I are dating." Bi said.

"So? You guys are right?" She smirked. Bi stuck out her tongue, and I held up my hand for a high-five.

"Okay, I don't care what you two say, we are NOT dating! We're just good friends!" She said.

"Whatever you say." Ali and I said in unison. We looked at each other and laughed.

"I hate you two. I really do." Bi laughed. Then looked at Ali. "What's in that folder, anyway?"

"I'd rather wait until the guys get here… This involves them. Glee, anyone?" She quickly changed the subject. Bi and I exchanged another look, then shrugged and continued watching Glee. About 45 minutes later, there was a knock at the door.

"I got it." Bi stood up.

"Yeah, make sure your boyfriend is okay." Ali joked. Bi gave her a glare and proceeded to open the door.

"Hey guys!" She smiled when she opened the door. She was good at changing her face so quickly.

"Hey!" They all proceeded to say together and walked into the room. Carlos came and sat next to Ali and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Logan came and sat on the arm of the couch next to me and gave me a hug. James and Bi went to sit on the other couch, no affection shown.

"Okay, so what is this about?" James asked.

"Okay, first, none of us have gone public, right?" Ali asked. We all said no, except James and Bi, who both started saying 'About what?'

"Okay, well, today I was given a file to look over for next month's issue… And… You guys should just look." She tossed the folder on the coffee table. We all looked around, and finally James reached out and grabbed the folder. He looked at everyone before opening it, probably for dramatic effect. He opened it slowly, and then took out the contents. From what I could see, it looked like a few photos.

"Oh no…" He said quietly as he picked up a piece of paper in the back of the folder. Bi looked over his shoulder and gasped.

"What?" Carlos asked. James placed the folder on the table, revealing its contents. On the table ahead of us were 3 photos. One of James and Bi, walking down the street, standing slightly close together. The second one was of Carlos and Ali, with Carlos' arms around her and kissing her cheek. The third was of me and Logan, kissing on the beach. The paper in the back had a big black title and a bunch of smaller words no one could really read.

**BIG TIME RUSH GUYS, TAKEN?**

"Where did they get these?" Logan asked. Ali shook her head.

"I'm not a hundred percent sure, but someone must have tipped the press off… I've heard they've been following us all week. The only thing is, no one knows it's us."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, look at these photos. You can't see any of our faces, just our backs and sides. And Bi has on a hat and sunglasses. There is no way they can figure out it's us. You know, unless they were as desperate to bring in the police or something. Which I know they won't, since it'll bring too much attention." Ali said.

"So, they are going to post this next month, and everyone will know that we're dating?" Carlos asked.

"Pretty much." Ali said slowly.

"Wait, but James and I aren't dating…" Bi interjected.

"Exactly. But, if these are posted, everyone will think you are."

"Wait, if?" Logan asked.

"Yes, if. There is a slight, and by slight I mean like 5% chance, that they won't get posted next month. The only way my boss said they weren't running it, was if a bigger story came along in its place. And even then, it'll probably end up in the back somewhere." Everyone was silent. "Guys, there's no getting out of this." She looked around.

"It was going to happen sometime. We all knew that… It just depends on how we look at this." Logan said. Everyone looked at him.

"How so?" Ali asked.

"Well, technically, nothing is really changing. Okay, so everyone knows that we're dating someone-" (James then stated 'I'm not dating someone.' And made a face.) "-Okay, most of us are dating someone. So what? It's not like they know it's you guys. We don't have to tell anyone who it is until we're ready for it." He said.

"He makes a point." Carlos said.

"He does, but we have to be really careful on any kind of date now. If anyone gets any pictures of any of our faces before it's public, it'll be forced out." Ali countered.

"But, no one really knows who we are. We're pretty much nobody." I said.

"Not all of us. Remember Kenzie, your movie premiers in less than a month. You're going to be a star in a few weeks. People will be able to tell it's you in the most screwed up pictures." Ali pointed out. I completely forgot about that. I placed my head in my hands, and Logan put his hand on my shoulder. I could hear Carlos sigh.

"I think… I think we should just let it run." He said slowly. Everyone looked at him.

"You do?" Bi asked.

"Yes, I do. Okay, in James and Bi's picture, they aren't doing anything romantic. Just walking. The most they could assume and have a chance of being correct without getting trouble is just friends. And Ali made a point on how you can't see their faces in these two, so yes, we may have to keep dates more… Private… but it'll be fine. Plus, if we try and have them take it out, it'll only bring more attention towards it." Wow, Carlos was being extremely reasonable. "Plus, I don't know for sure, but if they know that we know about this, then they could trace to Ali…"

"… Which could mean losing her job…" I finished. She sighed.

"Alright. I guess it's running then." She put the photos back in the folder and closed it.


	9. Getting Ready and Tacos

**Okay, all I'm gonna say is this is my longest chapter ever and it took forever to write! I really like it though, and it has a good Carlos moment. ;-) **

* * *

><p>"Ow! That hurt!" I said as Ali was fixing my hair. It was pulled back in a ponytail and she was curling it into a million tiny curls. It was the night of the premiere, and I was kinda freaking out. This was a red-carpet event, my first one, and I don't think I'm ready for this.<p>

"Sorry! You keep moving your head." Ali said.

"That's because I can't believe it's already here! In case you haven't noticed, I'm freaking out about this." I said. I heard the front door open.

"Bi, is that you?" Ali called from her room. She had a good vanity in there, and good lighting.

"No, it's me." Carlos called from the other room. There was a pause, then "Where are you guys?"

"My room. Come on in." He walked down the hall and soon his head popped in from the doorway.

"Hey, I brought you some licorice." He smiled holding up a bag from the drug store down the street. I smiled and laughed.

"Umm… Thanks, but why again?"

"Because, the first time I went to one of these things, I was freaking out. So James gave me some licorice, and I calmed down. I figured you would be freaking out too, so I just got some down the street." I got up and hugged him.

"Thanks Carlos. You are too sweet! Ali better keep a good hand on you." I joked, and Ali rolled her eyes.

"It was no problem. Small FYI, I may have eaten some on the way over…" Ali and I laughed.

"Of course you did." Ali said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "The guys are coming for tacos tonight, right?" Carlos nodded.

"Yup, and Kendall's bringing Jessie." He smiled. I turned around.

"He is?" He nodded. "He asked her?" He nodded again. "Yay! I'm so proud of him! That's great!" I smiled. I talked to Jessie a few times since the market, and she was really sweet. Carlos and I had been trying to get Kendall to ask her out, but he kept messing up with it.

"I know! He was so happy when he came home from the market yesterday." Carlos smiled. "Anyway, I better run. Just wanted to stop by and give you this. See you guys in a few hours." He said and gave Ali a quick kiss and tapped my head.

"Hey-hey-hey! Watch the hair!" Ali said. Carlos pulled back and laughed.

"Sorry! So sorry!" He smiled and walked out the door. I laughed.

"He didn't mess it up that bad, ya know." I smiled.

"I know, but we still have a lot to do. Now sit, and let me finish." She laughed. I sighed and sat down.

* * *

><p>"God, I freaking love tacos!" Bi sang in the kitchen. I laughed by the counter. My hair and make-up was done, but I was still in sweatpants and a tank top. I was not putting on my dress yet. No, way. Wasn't risking it.<p>

"Do you love tacos? Do you really?" Ali laughed. Bi smiled.

"Of course! What's not to love?"

"As much as you love James?" I joked. She threw a clump of cheese at me. "Is that a no?"

"I don't _love_ James! We are friends!" She laughed.

"Sure…" Ali and I said in unison.

"Better start making those tacos, the guys and Jessie should be here any minute. And something tells me they will be hungry." Ali said. I nodded.

"I have a feeling of that too. Gotta keep your man full Bi." I smiled.

"You guys seriously suck." She stuck out her tongue.

"We know." I smiled.

"And you love us for it." Ali added.

"Sadly, that's true." Bi laughed. There was a knock at the door, and I got up to answer it. I opened the door to a camera.

"Well, look at the movie star." James smiled from behind the lens. Carlos, Logan, Kendall, and Jessie walked in behind him. I laughed.

"Because, I look so beautiful right now! Sweatpants are the newest thing from Calvin Klein, haven't you heard?" I joked. Logan came up behind me and gave me a hug.

"I think you do look beautiful." He whispered.

"That's what the boyfriend always said." I smiled.

"But in this case, it's true." He kissed my cheek. We all went to the kitchen and stood around as Bi was making tacos.

"How much longer?" Carlos asked.

"A few minutes…" Bi replied, not taking her eyes off what she was doing.

"Let the chef work Carlos! She'll be done soon." Ali smiled. Carlos groaned and sat down on the couch. More like, fell on the couch. James, Kendall, Logan, and Jessie followed, while Ali and I stayed to help Bi. She agreed to let Ali help, but not me apparently.

"No, it's your big night. Go socialize. Or I will kick your little booty." Bi joked. I sighed and went and sat down, just as the guys were talking about some movie they saw last night. I sat near Jessie, who looked just as confused as I was.

"Any idea what they're talking about?" I leaned over to her.

"No freaking clue." She laughed. She looked at me. "Nervous about tonight?"

"Just a bit…" I replied, freaking out inside. She could see that.

"It's going to be fine. Just smile, and relax. Apparently they can tell if you're nervous." She smiled. I nodded.

"Apparently?" I smiled.

"I guess so. That's what Kendall says."

"Oh… And he'd know." I smiled.

"He would." She laughed. Almost on cue…

"Who would?" Kendall came up behind us.

"You would." Jessie said.

"I would what?" He smiled.

"That, is none of your business." I said. Jessie nodded.

"Really?" He said.

"It's really not. Just girl talk." She smiled.

"Ah… Girl talk…" Kendall shuttered, causing me and Jessie to laugh.

"Tacos are ready!" Bi yelled from the kitchen. Carlos practically fell of the couch trying to get up, causing the room to erupt in laughter.

"Nice job there Carlos, never seen you this excited." James laughed holding out a hand to help him up. Carlos stood up, shook his head, and walked to the kitchen like nothing happened, causing us to laugh more. He just looked at everyone.

"I'm freaking hungry! What did you expect?" Ali went up and hugged him, still laughing. "Psh, it was worth it. Look who's first?" He held up a plate with a taco.

"Dibs second!" James hopped over the couch.

"Okay, so I'm thinking the guys go first…" Bi said. "And then we can go get what's left." She laughed.

"I'm thinking the same thing…" I laughed.

"I am totally up for that!" Kendall walked past.

"I think it's a deal." Logan kissed my cheek and walked past. I shook my head.

"Boys." I laughed.

"Who need 'em?" Ali smiled. Carlos came up behind her.

"Okay, that hurts." He pouted, causing Ali to laugh.

"Except for you sweetie. I guess someone needs you." She patted his head. He rolled his eyes and laughed. We all got our tacos and when we finished, Ali stood up.

"Okay, I have a brilliant idea." Everyone looked at her. "Bi, Jessie, and I help Kenz finish getting ready, and you guys do the dishes." She smiled devilishly. The guys groaned. "Please?" Ali pouted.

"Uggh…" Carlos stood up. "Why are you so cute? Fine…. We'll do the freaking dishes. But you owe us." He said. Ali smiled and grabbed my hand, pulling me up.

"Okay! Kenz, let's go! Girls…" And she dragged me off to her room, and Bi and Jessie followed. I could hear the guys in the other room saying 'What do we do with this?'. I couldn't tell who it was though.

I pulled on my dress and stood in front of the mirror while Ali made sure everything looked okay with my hair. I couldn't believe that was me looking at myself. My hair was in a ponytail, but Ali somehow made it look formal, and pretty. My dress was lime green, went just above my knees and was quite puffy. It wrapped around my waist and had a little flower on it on the side, and spaghetti straps. I had on white heels, and my star necklace shown beautifully. I could barely believe it was a mirror.

"Kenz… You look gorgeous!" Bi said.

"Thanks…" I breathed.

"I really hope your hair doesn't get messed up…" Ali said, playing with my hair.

"I don't think it will unless you keep doing that." Jessie smiled. Bi turned to her.

"I think you'll fit right into this little group, sweetie." She laughed. Ali turned around and stuck out her tongue at the two of them. I laughed.

"I love you guys." I said. Ali looked at me.

"Oh my God you are so nervous!" She smiled.

"How the hell do you do that?" I laughed.

"We're practically twins. You get good at it after a while." She smiled and hugged me. "Relax! Eat some licorice Carlos gave you." She pulled one out of a bag. I shook my head.

"I don't think so… If I eat any more, I may barf…" I'm surprised the tacos were staying down.

"Okay then." She looked at the clock. "We better get you gone. Stay here one second." I turned around.

"Why…"

"You'll see." She grabbed Bi and Jessie and they walked out the door. I walked over by the door to hear what they were saying.

"You guys ready?" Ali said.

"For what?" James asked.

"Okay, Logan are you ready to see your pretty girlfriend?" Bi said.

"Should I be?" He asked.

"You guys are hard to please." Jessie said. She really did fit right in. "Kenzie, come on out!" She yelled down the hallway. I took a deep breath, and stepped out of Ali's room, and walked down the hall. All I heard then were a bunch of gasps. I smiled, and looked around. They were all smiling, which made me laugh.

"You guys look silly." I laughed. Ali looked at me.

"Okay, I need pictures!" That made me burst out laughing.

"You sound like my mother at prom." I smiled. She winked.

"You remember that." She grabbed a camera. "Smile!" I gave her a big smile and there was a flash. "Okay, Kendall, take a picture of us girls." She handed the camera to Kendall, who gladly took it and stood up. Bi, Ali, and Jessie got in next to me and Kendall snapped a picture.

"Okay, now the guys need a picture with the star here." Bi said. She took the camera and the guys came in next to me. She snapped a picture, and then the guys all picked me up and she took a picture of all of us laughing. Then there was a picture of all 8 of us together, and then one of me and Logan, with his hands around my waist. We also took pictures of Carlos and Ali, Kendall and Jessie, and James and Bi agreed to take a picture together. Then Ali pushed me out the door.

"Leave! Take deep breaths, and remember every detail, because I want to hear all of them." She rushed me out the door. She gave me a quick hug, and everyone shouted good-bye's and good-luck's. The door shut, and I took a deep breath and headed down the hall.

Right as I took a step on the stairs I heard a door open.

"Kenz, wait up!" I turned around to see Logan jogging down the hall.

"Yes?" I smiled at him.

"I forgot one thing…" He smiled and gave me a kiss. I smiled.

"You just ruined my lip gloss." I laughed.

"I'm so sorry." He smiled.

"It was worth it." I smiled.

"Good. Okay, now go! You're gonna be late." He shooed me down the hall. I laughed and walked down the hallway, to the thing that was making my stomach crawl.


	10. The Premere

**I had so much fun writing this chapter! Not gonna lie! I hope you enjoy it as much as I do! Please Review!**

* * *

><p>I knocked on my costar Leslie's door about a half hour later, stomach still turning. After a few seconds, the door opened to a girl in a slim black dress and really long straight bleach blonde hair. Leslie smiled at me with her perfectly made-up face.<p>

"Kenzie! You're finally here!" She walked out and gave me a huge hug, which she does to just about everyone she knows. When I met her at the start of the movie, she gave me a hug when she barely knew me at all.

"I am! Sorry I couldn't make dinner." I smiled at her. She just waved her hand.

"Oh please, it's okay! Your friends are really sweet to throw a mini party, you couldn't miss it! It's just important that you're here now!" She hugged me again, and then pulled me into her apartment. Her apartment was pretty small, although it worked since she lived by herself, and painted lavender. Most of the furniture was white and spotless. I noticed a small Chihuahua sitting in a bed in the kitchen. The room was filled with people from the movie.

"Okay guys, we gotta leave in about 10 minutes, so everyone get ready to leave!" Leslie shouted across the room. Everyone nodded and starting putting on shoes. Leslie turned to me. "You can leave your coat here. You won't have a place to put it at the venue, so you can just come get it after the movie." She smiled and gestured towards the bedroom. I nodded and put my coat in the room and then waited in the living area to leave.

"Okay, we can get about 3 people in each cab, so here are the groups Josie made up earlier." Leslie said to the group. A girl with long red curls and a hot pink strapless dress and neon green heels was standing next to her.

"Okay, everybody listen up!" Josie said and starting saying who was in what cab. "The next cab is Holly, Max, and Nathon. And then the last cab is George, Kenzie, and Kyle." She smiled and went to talk to a petite blonde I didn't recognize. Crap, I was in a cab with Kyle! I haven't really talked to him since he kissed me… So poor George was stuck in the most awkward cab ride. Ever.

We drove to the venue in just about complete silence. George and Kyle sat in the back, giving me the front seat. After about 15 minutes, we were finally there. We got out and went to find the rest of the cast, and we all walked down the carpet together. There were people and flashing cameras everywhere I looked, and I had to remember to keep smiling. Reporters were asking questions everywhere, and I didn't know what to say. This was an amazing moment in my life!

We walked into the theatre and took our seats. I was sitting next to Josie and talking to her about her recent trip to Brazil. She was talking about the multiple types of food she tried (A few of which she got sick from… She's allergic to certain foods.) when we were interrupted.

"Mind if I sit here?" I turned my head to see Kyle, and he was gesturing to the seat next to me.

"No, not at all." I said. He nodded and sat down. I turned back to Josie, and after a few minutes, she got up to use the bathroom.

"Look, Kenzie, I'm really sorry about what I did. I don't even know why I did it. I really hope I didn't mess anything up too much." He said to me. I sighed.

"Well, it took a few weeks, but Logan and I are okay again. It's okay, really." I smiled at him. He nodded.

"Good. I was kinda worried about that. Plus you never responded to any of my messages." He smiled.

"Yeah sorry about that… I was still trying to figure things out then. Friends?" I smiled at him.

"Friends. And I won't kiss you again. Promise." He laughed. A girl with curly black hair and a slight tan came and sat next to him. He smiled at her.

"Oh, Kenzie, this is Sophia. Sophia, this is my friend and costar Kenzie." She smiled at me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Sophia said in an Italian accent. "I have heard plenty about you from Kyle here." She smiled.

"It's nice to meet you too! Are you two…?"

"Yes, we're kinda dating. We met actually about a month ago at my cousins birthday party." He smiled. She smiled and whispered something to him and they started talking. This would have been awkward for me, however Josie came back and we started talking about Brazil again. Then the lights went out and the film started.

* * *

><p>I walked through my apartment door 4 hours later to find 7 people sleeping in the living room. Carlos and Ali were asleep on the floor, Kendall and Jessie asleep on a chair, James and Bi asleep on the couch (Yeah, they're <em>definitely <em>not dating), and Logan was asleep on a chair. I smiled at them all sound asleep. I walked to my room, kicked off my shoes, and pulled my PJ pants with the little panda bears on them and a tank top. I opened my door and walked to the bathroom, washed off my makeup, and brushed out my hair and ponytailed it. I went back to my room to look for my phone when I noticed a shadow in my doorway. I turned around to see Logan smiling at me.

"Someone's home early. We didn't expect you home for about another hour or so…" He laughed.

"Yeah, I got really tired during the after party, so I came home. How did you know I was here, you were asleep 5 minutes ago?" I smiled.

"I heard you come in. Heels tend to make this little clicking sound when you walk." He joked. "How was your first Hollywood event?"

"Honestly, amazing. It was so much fun! I loved it! I never knew that I could feel that interesting to other people!" I smiled. He came and gave me a hug.

"I'm so glad you had fun. We missed you here. Carlos tripped over the rug and threw a taco across the room. Ali was worried about Carlos, Bi was worried about the taco murdered across the kitchen." He smiled, sitting on my bed. I went and sat next to him.

"Was Carlos okay?" I asked .

"Oh please, he was laughing so hard I thought that would have killed him." He smiled. I laughed.

"Yeah that's Carlos. How was everyone else?"

"Jessie and Kendall got along good. I really like her, she's good for him. James and Bi still deny everything, which don't worry, we gave them crap for it." I nodded.

"Good. They'll admit it sometime." I laughed.

"Eventually." He laughed. He gave me a kiss.

"Well well! What's going on in here?" Carlos stood in the doorway.

"We're just talking." I smiled. He had a band-aid on his arm, which I assumed meant he hit the counter when he fell.

"Sure you were." He winked. Logan and I laughed.

"Oh shut up you pervert!" Ali yelled from the other room. Carlos laughed and walked down the hall.

"Let the weirdos have some alone time!" James laughed.

"Love you too James!" Logan shouted to the other room.

"You know you do Logie-bear!" He shouted back. I looked at him.

"Logie-bear?" I tried my hardest to say this without laughing.

"My mom calls me it. And James."

"I love you more Logan!" Kendall shouted.

"No you don't!" James laughed.

"No one loves me…" Carlos said. "FOREVER ALONE!" He shouted. I started laughing.

"I love you Carlos!" I shouted to the living room. He came in my room and gave me a hug. I started laughing. He left without saying a word, and then he laughed saying

"She is nice!" Logan and I followed him and everyone had woken up. They were all laughing like idiots at this conversation.

"Thanks Carlos, I enjoy being called nice." I smiled. He smiled and hugged Ali.

"You love me right?" He asked her.

"Yes, but I love Kendall more." She joked, giving him a kiss. Kendall laughed.

"Oh yeah, Carlos, I forgot to tell you about our secret relationship." Carlos stuck out his tongue. Logan pouted.

"Wow I'm hurt Kendall." He laughed.

"Sorry dude, but you have James too!" Kendall joked.

"Hey you fought for him. I already moved on to Jessie." James laughed.

"Sorry, but I'm with Bi, you're too late." Jessie joked.

"Yay I'm included in this weird group of people!" Bi laughed.

"So no one loves me now?" Logan laughed.

"I do." I smiled at him.

"Do you really?" He smiled.

"I really do."

"Really?"

"Yes!" I laughed.

"I love you too." He gave me a kiss.

"Wow thanks for ditching me there Kenzie." Carlos joked, looking hurt. I laughed and went to give him a hug.

"Aww sorry Carlos! But you still have Ali."

"And I have Kendall." Ali laughed.

"Okay, we're a weird bunch of people." Bi laughed.


	11. The Next Morning

**Sorry it took me a while to write this... I had fun with it though! I really hope you like it! And don't worry, I'm bringing back some drama! Please review! They make my day to read. :-) **

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning on the couch. I looked around to find Ali, Carlos, Bi, James, Jessie, Kendall, and Logan asleep in my living room. Ali and Carlos were on the floor, Carlos' arm around Ali. Her head was snuggling against his shoulder. Bi and James were on the couch, Bi's head on his shoulder, his hand wrapped around hers. Kendall and Jessie were sitting in the chair and she was sitting with his arms wrapped around her waist. I looked up to see Logan with his arm draped over me, his head resting on mine. I smiled and snuggled closer to him. I heard him take a deep breath and tighten his arm around me.<p>

"Good morning." He whispered. I reached up and grabbed his hand.

"Good morning." He wiped his eyes and looked around.

"What time is it?" He yawned. I looked at my watch.

"8:12." He groaned, causing me to giggle a little bit.

"Why is it so early?"

"I don't know… Sorry for waking you up." I looked at him.

"It's okay. I was a little confused when I woke up this morning, actually." He smiled.

"Confused?"

"Yeah, I could feel someone there, and I had no clue who it was. Then I looked down, and you were there. It reminded me of our first date." He kissed my head and smiled. I remembered our first date too, he took me to the beach and we ended up falling asleep. I smiled at the thought.

"That was a great night." I looked up at him. He was smiling down at me.

"I remember what I was thinking when I woke up that morning." I looked at him.

"You do? What was it?" He sighed.

"Well, honestly?" He smiled, making me giggle.

"Yes! Honestly."

"Just making sure. Okay, well, you were still sleeping-" I interrupted him.

"Wait a minute… I thought I woke up first?" He smiled.

"Actually, I woke up before you did, but then fell asleep again. Has anyone ever told you that you look adorable when you're sleeping?" He laughed.

"No, no one has. Do I really?" He nodded.

"Yup."

"So, what were you thinking about then?"

"Well, I looked over at you, and you were sleeping, and…" He stopped there.

"And…?" I reached up and started poking his head. He laughed.

"And… I couldn't believe I was sitting there with you." I smiled.

"Really? Why?"

"You just… You somehow could always make me smile. When we first met, I was having the worst day. Nothing was going right, and when I ran into you, I thought 'awe crap, really?', then I looked at you, and you seemed in a worse mood than me." He smiled.

"I wasn't that bad! Just a bad audition." I shuddered.

"And then… I thought 'okay, she's kinda cute…', and then we started talking, and I don't even know how you did it, but you made my mood like a million times better! When I saw you later, I thought it had to be some sort of sign… And now look? Almost 2 years later." He kissed my head, and I could feel myself blushing. "You look like a dork when you blush."

"You look like a dork all the time." I laughed.

"Ouch.." He put his other hand over his heart. I laughed and slapped his hand. He reached over and grabbed my hand. I smiled and snuggled closer to him. Kendall started to wake up.

":What time is it?" He muttered. I looked at my clock.

"8:20." He groaned.

"Screw that I'm going back to sleep." He muttered and adjusted his head. I smiled at him. Logan leaned closer to me.

"Wanna get some coffee with me?" I nodded and slowly got up off the couch. I stretched my arms and yawned, then turned around to see him staring at me with a smile on his face.

"What?" He got up and wrapped me in a hug.

"How am I so lucky?"

"I don't know… Get a good fortune cookie?" I smiled.

"Seriously."

"Why are you lucky again?"

"You're amazing."

"Oh stop." I blushed and looked down. He kissed my forehead and made me look up.

"Really." He kissed me on the lips, and then went to grab a jacket, still smiling.

"I'm going to go change…" I said, pretty sure I'm still blushing. He nodded at me and put on his shoes. I walked into my room, and made a face at my appearance. My ponytail was a mess, and I just looked bad. I fixed my hair, put on a little make-up, pulled on a Green Bay Gamblers sweatshirt, some shorts, and Converse. I walked out to see everyone was still asleep, and Logan was checking his phone. He smiled at me as I walked into the room.

"Ready?" He whispered, in fear of waking people up. I nodded, grabbed my key, wallet, and phone and we headed out the door. I pulled on my baseball cap, and Logan pulled on his. He also had on sunglasses, just in case. We didn't want to be caught in public.

We walked into the small coffee shop down the street and got our drinks. We were talking pretty much the whole time about totally random crap that other people probably would think we were crazy if they heard us. I seriously missed this, just the two of us. I almost choked on my coffee at one point, I was laughing so hard.

As we were walking up the stairs to my apartment, he grabbed my hand and kissed my cheek. I was smiling as we walked into the room, to find everyone else had woken up. James picked up his head from the counter.

"Hey, we thought you two died." He smiled.

"Yeah, where the hell did you go?" Ali smirked and said sweetly.

"Just to get some coffee down the street." Logan smiled and squeezed my hand. I smiled and squeezed his back.

"You two are so freaking cute." Bi smiled. "Stop it." We all laughed.

"Hey Carlos, can I have a waffle?" Jessie smiled at him. He nodded.

"Heads up!" He said and flipped a waffle over his shoulder, James catching it and putting it on Jessie's plate.

"Good toss, actually made it this time!" James smiled. Carlos nodded and stuck out his tongue.

"You suck James."

"Oh you love me." James smiled.

"Okay, we are not having this conversation again!" Kendall laughed.

"Why? It was so much fun last night!" Ali smiled.

"Ahh our late night conversations…" Carlos smiled and dazed off into space. Kendall threw a grape at him. Carlos picked it up and ate it, so Kendall threw another one, this one landing in his mouth. They did this for about 10 minutes. Then Kendall stood up off the stool .

"We should probably get going." The other guys nodded. Ali pouted.

"Aww so soon?" Carlos smiled.

"well, after being here for about 17 hours or so, we have some stuff to do." He laughed. "Something tells me we'll see you guys soon."

"I have that same feeling." Bi laughed. Everybody gave their hugs and goodbyes, and the guys and Jessie left. We all cleaned up the apartment, and I explained (in detail) the previous night's events to them. I went with the two of them to see the movie, because they both wanted to see it, and I had nothing better to do. They both seemed to like it (or didn't want to hurt my self-esteem, I'm not quite sure.) We were all laughing as we walked up to the apartment when we saw a far-too familiar red sports car sitting in the front of the building.


	12. News From Mom

**I'm going to try and finish this story before I finish my other one, so I'm going to finish this one as soon as I can! I hope you enjoy this one! Lalalalala... K bye! **

* * *

><p>Ali stopped right in her tracks when she saw the car. I stopped when I saw it too. Bi however continued walking, but stopped when she noticed we stopped.<p>

"Guys?" She turned around and looked at us. Her face softened when she saw Ali's face. "Ali? Are you okay?" Ali's face was frozen on the car.

"It's her car…" She muttered quietly.

"Whose car?" Bi asked.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Ali muttered.

"Who is she?" Bi looked at me. I sighed.

"Ali's mom." I didn't even have to ask Ali. I've ridden in that car a lot. Okay, not a lot. The few times her mom would take us somewhere. I recognized the license plate that said "ANNEKA01" on it.

"You mean the one that…" Bi asked quietly.

"That's the one." I replied. I looked at Ali, who still hadn't taken her eyes off the car. "Ali..?" I slowly walked over to her and put my hand on her shoulder.

"That's really her car… Right?" She asked slowly. I nodded. She let out a breath. "Crap… I was hoping that wasn't the answer…"

"What do you wanna do?" I asked. She sighed heavily.

"Let's get this over with. Find out what she wants." And with that she walked towards the building. Bi and I shared a look, and followed her up the stairs.

* * *

><p>As we got closer to the top, Ali slowed down. Once we got to the top of the stairs, we peered around the corner to see a middle aged woman leaning against the wall. She had the same blond curls as Ali did, but hers seemed to be filled with more grey hairs. Her make-up was perfect as always, and her outfit didn't have a wrinkle in it. She looked oddly tired though. Ali took a deep breath, and rounded the corner.<p>

"Mom?" She asked, looking at her mother. Mrs. West picked up her head and smiled at her daughter.

"Alyssa! I thought I had the wrong apartment for-"

"What are you doing here?" Ali cut her off. Her mom sighed.

"Alyssa, sweetheart, I have to tell you something. I'd rather not do it in the hall." Ali nodded and opened the door, Mrs. West following, and the Bi and I walking in quietly behind her. Mrs. West looked at Bi with an odd look.

"And who are you?" Bi stuck out her hand.

"I'm Bianca. Ali and Kenzie's roommate." She smiled.

"Are you German?" Mrs. West asked. Bi frowned.

"No…"

"Italian?"

"No…"

"Where's your accent from?"

"Ireland…" Mrs. West nodded.

"I knew that all along. Just testing you." She smiled. Bi turned around and mouthed _Is she serious?_ I shrugged.

"What do you need to tell me mom?" Ali looked at her mom. You could tell she was nervous.

"Alyssa, you're father and I are getting a divorce." The room went completely silent, so you could hear a pin drop. On a cushion. In a field. Ali looked on the verge of tears.

"Can we talk in private?" She managed to squeak. Her mom nodded and they walked into her room. Bi and I sat in silence for a while, then there was a knock at the door. I got up and answered it.

"Hey, how's it going?" Carlos smiled. Then he looked at my face, and then Bi's face. "What's going on?"

"Umm…" Bi and I exchanged a look.

"Guys? What's wrong?" Carlos looked concerned, like really concerned.

"Well… It's Ali…"

"What happened to Ali?" He looked plain worried now.

"Her mom is here." Bi said. Carlos looked shocked.

"Wait, the one who disowned her?"

"Do people think she has more than one mom?" I asked. Carlos gave a small smile, but then went serious again.

"What's her mom doing here?" I sighed.

"Her parents… are kinda separating." The second I said that, Ali came out of her room, and went straight out the door. Her mom came out slowly, gave us a nod, and walked out the door. We all stood in silence.

"I should go talk to her…" I said slowly and followed them out the door, leaving Bi and Carlos standing in silence. Ali wasn't in the hall, or on the stairs. I walked down some, and she still wasn't there. It wasn't until I got to the bottom that I saw her. She was sitting against the wall crying. Her mom's car was gone, and it was oddly quiet outside. I went and sat down next to her.

"Hey…" I said quietly. Ali sniffled.

"Hello." She replied.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah… No… I don't know…" She looked up. "Okay, she spends my whole life trying to act like a teenage drama queen instead of a mom, then she starts telling me I have to get married young to a rich guy so I never have to work, then she disowns me, has nothing to do with me for 2 years, and now she randomly comes into my life and drops this on me!" She said all in one breath. "It sucks." She sniffled.

"What did your mom say to you in private?"

"She started apologizing for being a terrible mom and how much she missed me and wanted me to help her out."

"What did you say?" She shook her head.

"I told her that I've lived that past two years without her or daddy, and it's been practically my whole life on my own." I looked at her in shock.

"What?" I looked at her.

"Yeah… You remember when we were in volleyball in freshman year?" I nodded. "Well, they didn't come to one game. Any picture I have from then was from your dad or some other mom. I remember when the team was taking pictures with their families, and I was just standing there. Your brother came over and got me, and had me be in your picture."

"Oh yeah! Didn't Carter give you bunny ears?" I laughed.

"Only because you gave them to Jeff." She smiled.

"I was getting them from Nick!" We sat there laughing at the memory.

"Ugh.. Let's go upstairs." She got up.

"Yeah… Carlos and Bi are probably worried out of their minds." She nodded. We walked through the door and she looked towards the mail boxes.

"We should probably check that sometime…" She pointed out.

"I checked it yesterday." I told her.

"Yes, but mail does this thing where it comes everyday…" She smiled.

"Ah, but no post on Sundays." I smiled.

"Okay, you're a total dork. You need to stop reading Harry Potter!" She laughed. Yay! I made her laugh. She opened the mail box and made a noise.

"What?" I asked her.

"I forgot this came out today…" She held up the newest issue of J-14. I groaned too.

"Let's see what they said about us…" I smiled fakely. She gave me the same fake smile. She pulled open the table of contents.

"Let's see… Justin Bieber… Justin Bieber… Hunger Games… Miley Cyrus…. One Direction… Ah! Big Time Rush. Page 24…" She flipped through the pages until she landed on 24. The page was titled:

**Big Time Boys, Single or Not?**

_Kendall Schmidt, James Maslow, Carlos Pena, and Logan Henderson. Girls dream about dating these heart throbs all the time, but are they already taken? None have been confirmed, but check out our interview with them on Saturday, May26 on our website! _

"So, they didn't really say much…" Ali muttered.

"No, but you gotta wonder what's gonna come out in this interview… " I replied. We both shrugged and headed upstairs. Before we walked inside, Ali gave me a hug.

"What was that for?" I laughed.

"Thanks. I love you so much!" She smiled at me.

"It's no problem." I smiled and we walked through the door. Carlos got up from his chair and Bi looked concerned.

"Hey! Is everything alright?" Bi asked. Ali nodded.

"Yeah… Sorry about storming out like that. I just needed some air…" Carlos got up and gave her a hug.

"I really wish I could stay, but I gotta run. We have to film an interview… I'll call you later?" She nodded and he kissed her good-bye. "See you ladies later!" He waved at us and walked out the door. Bi walked up to Ali.

"Are you alright?" She asked sympathetically. Ali just nodded.

"Yeah I'll be fine. I just need some time." Bi nodded.

"Well, we're here for ya, sweetie." I smiled at her.

"Thanks you guys. You're sweet." I smiled at her. Then my phone buzzed on the counter.

"Let me guess, it's either Carter, Jeff, Nick, or Logan." Ali smiled at me.

"Okay, one, my brothers **never** text me." I laughed. "and two, what makes you think it's Logan? I have other friends!" I smirked.

"Yeah, half of which are in this room." Bi laughed.

"You two suck. You really do." I laughed.

"Okay, now who is it!" Ali smiled.

"None of your business." I stuck out my tongue.

"Please….?" They said in unison. I sighed.

"Fine." I shook my head, and picked up my phone. "Yeah it was Logan." They smiled.

"What's he texting you about now?" Bi smirked.

"Nothing really. He's just bored." I smiled. "The interview doesn't start for another 20 minutes." Ali rolled her eyes.

"Boys." She laughed.


	13. The Interview

**Hey guys, sorry it's kinda short this time. Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

><p>One week later, Ali, Bi, and I were sitting on the couch waiting for the premiere of the interview on J-14. The guys were at rehearsals for their upcoming tour, and Jessie was working today, so it was just the 3 of us. We were talking about random crap when Ali noticed the video ad now said watch now! across it. We clicked on it and the interview started playing.<p>

"Hello, I'm Jessica Parker and I'm here today with Big Time Rush!" A way too done up blonde said, gesturing to the guys, who all smiled and said small hellos. "So, let's talk about the tour!" She smiled and they launched into a conversation about where they would be going and what they would be doing. It didn't take up very much time, taking that the video was 4 minutes long, it was maybe a minute and a half. She then brought up a new topic.

"Awesome! Now, we've been getting a lot of comments from readers about your love lives. Care to tell us a little about that? James?" She looked at James, who looked rather spiffy for the occasion.

"I'm actually single at the moment." He smiled.

"Are you single and looking, or just flat out single?"

"I guess you could say I'm looking. There is actually this one girl who I kinda like, and I'm not really sure if it's heading anywhere." He said kinda shyly.

"BI!" Ali and I screamed and her face turned bright pink.

"Oh shut up! What makes you think it's me?"

"Oh please it's definitely you!" Ali smiled. Bi seemed to know that too, because when he said that, she broke out into a huge grin.

"Interesting… Now Kendall, is there any girl in your life?" She turned to her next target.

"Actually, yeah there kinda is." He smiled. Jessie.

"Tell us a little more about her."

"I met her at a Farmer's market a few months ago, and we became friends, and recently I asked her out, and she said yes. That's pretty much the story." He nodded. She nodded and turned to Carlos.

"Now Carlos, we have heard that you happen to be taken as well?" He nodded.

"Yup, I have a girlfriend. We've been together almost two years now, and we actually met from this dude." He pointed at Logan.

"You're taken as well, Logan?"

"Yes, I am. My girlfriend is actually roommates with Carlos' girl." He smiled. She nodded.

"You bet we're roommates. Along with James' future girl!" Ali smiled. She put her arms around Bi and me and gave us a big hug. Bi and I started laughing. We ended up missing a good chunk of the rest of the video. We tuned in just in time to hear the ending.

"Well thanks for joining us guys!" She turned towards the camera. "Be sure to get your tickets to see Big Time Rush's summer tour, starting June 2 in Denver! See you next time!" And the video ended.

"June 2... That's in a week!" Bi said. I sighed. They were leaving on Friday so they could be in Denver on Saturday. Which meant that I wouldn't get to see any of the guys for about 2 months. Then they would have a concert in San Fran, then back on the tour. I was gonna miss them all so much!

"We're gonna have to throw a kick-ass going away party." Ali smiled. "Aanndd a kick-ass birthday party for someone." She looked at me. I rolled my eyes.

"I thought I said no party!"

"Come on, we didn't get to throw one last year! We can combine it with the going away party." Ali argued.

"No. No party! I don't want a party." I protested.

"But everyone who says they don't want a party, always wants a party." Bi smiled.

"And in this case, I don't want one. You know that. Logan and I are going to dinner, and then I'm coming home. You know that. That's all that's gonna happen." I got up and grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge.

"I think we all know that's not all that's gonna happen. It's your birthday! You know you're getting a party, so you could at least act a little happy about it. And tell us what you want, because we have no clue what to get you." I put on a fake smile.

"New phone cover please!"

"What color?"

"Blue, green, pink…" Ali's phone buzzed. "Answer it, Orange, yellow, purple, or white."

"Narrowing it down I see." Ali laughed as she checked her phone. She got a confused look on her face.

"What?" Bi asked.

"Carlos told me to open the door…" She walked over to the door and opened it, and 4 guys walked in.

"We've been standing out there for 10 minutes!" Carlos smiled as he walked in the door.

"Why didn't you knock?" I asked.

"We did, but I guess you didn't hear."

"Knock again?" Bi suggested. The guys all turned and looked at each other.

"That, would have been smart…" Kendall laughed.

"Just maybe…" Ali smiled.


	14. Birthday Dork

**No author's note tonight. Thank you to everyone who reviews! They seriously make my day! Okay, maybe there's a small author's note...**

* * *

><p>It was Wednesday night and the guys left for the tour in 2 days. It was also my birthday. I walked out to kitchen to find a box of Eggo Chocolate Chip pancakes sitting on the counter with a bow on top and a note.<p>

_Kenz, _

_Bi and I went to get your present for tonight! Enjoy these pancakes. I was gonna make you some of my famous ones, but I didn't have time. So, enjoy the pancakes! (And don't burn them. Carlos did on our test run… Which explains why two are missing…) _

_Ali_

I smiled at the note. I looked at the box, and she was right, two were missing. I rolled my eyes and took two out and put them in the toaster. 2 minutes later they popped up and I put them on a plate with syrup and some strawberries. I saw I had some messages on the answering machine so I played them with my breakfast. Most was family and friends saying happy birthday and crap. I smiled at them, especially the one my brothers made, in which they somehow made their voices sound all weird and creepy. It made me laugh. After I ate I took a quick shower and watched a movie (Shakespeare In Love). Just as they were performing the last scene of Romeo and Juliet, there was a knock at the door. I paused the movie and went to open the door. I opened it to find Logan standing there, holding a yellow rose.

"Happy Birthday." He smiled. I smiled and took the flower.

"Thank you darling. Fancy meeting you here." I laughed.

"Well, we do have dinner in a half hour…" He looked at the time on his phone. My eyes widened.

"What? In a half hour! Oh my God! I completely lost track of time!" He laughed.

"It's okay! We've got time."

"I've gotta change.. Put this in some water for me?" I held out the rose. He sighed and grabbed the flower.

"Fine. But only because you're too cute.." I stuck out my tongue. I walked into my room to change.

"Where are we going anyway?" I shouted to the living room.

"I made a reservation at Olive Garden." He shouted back.

"Mmm…" I smiled to myself. My favorite. I quickly changed into a black skirt with a pink v-neck with sparkles. My hair looked fine down, and I put on some pink flats. I walked out into the living room to find Logan reading a message on his phone with a kitchen glass on the counter. I smiled.

"You know, we do have a vase for that." I giggled. He looked up and smiled.

"I know, but I didn't know where they were… You look pretty." I laughed and got a vase out from under the counter and filled it with water, moving the flower.

"Thank you. You're rather spiffy yourself." I smiled.

"Thanks. We should probably go. Don't wanna be late!" He smiled and grabbed my hand.

"Okay! I'm so hungry!"

"Then you should be very happy very soon." He smiled as we exited the apartment.

* * *

><p>We were laughing and walking up the stairs to the apartment after dinner. I noticed no light was shining through the bottom of the door.<p>

"Ali and Bi aren't back yet? They've been gone all day… Where are they?" I asked. Logan was smiling.

"Oh, you're gonna hate me." He laughed.

"Hate you for what?" I raised an eyebrow.

"For this." He smiled and opened the door, and the lights came on and all I heard was a giant 'SURPRISE!'. I couldn't help but laugh at the 6 people standing in my apartment.

"You guys! I thought I said no party!" I laughed.

"But it's not a party. It's a gathering." Ali smiled and gave me a huge hug. "So, technically, you never didn't ask for this, making it totally legal."

"You should totally be a lawyer." Jessie smiled.

"That'd be a sight. Ali West, future lawyer!" Carlos joked. Ali crossed her arms.

"I could be a lawyer if I wanted to be." She stuck out her tongue. Carlos wrapped her in a hug.

"Of course you could. And then if any of us got in trouble, we'd have the best lawyer ever!" He laughed.

"I don't know if we'd have the _best_ lawyer, but we'd have one!" Bi laughed.

"Okay, I was promised cake. Where's the cake?" James looked around and then smiled. "Okay, I'm here because it's your birthday too, but mostly for the cake." He gave me a hug. I laughed.

"Wait, there's cake?" Ali nodded. "What kind of cake?"

"Chocolate. With cookie dough. From Dairy Queen!" Ali smiled.

"Yes! My favorite! How did you know?" I raised an eyebrow.

"No reason, except it's been your birthday cake since you were what, 7?" She laughed.

"Oh but of course. It's amazing!" I laughed. "Okay, now where's the cake?" I hopped up and down .

"You don't want your presents first? You just ate." Kendall laughed.

"No I'd rather have cake first." I smiled.

"You're becoming a Carlos…" James muttered. I laughed and Carlos gave me a hug.

"And that's such a terrible thing?" He asked. Logan sighed.

"Well, if I'm dating her, and she's exactly like you… I'm not sure how good that is…" Carlos punched his arm. "What? Sorry dude, I love you, but I'm not dating you." He laughed. Ali got out the cake and cut it into 8 pieces, everyone getting one. After we ate we opened presents. From Ali I got a new phone cover, from Bi an iPod cover, from Carlos a giant cookie, from James a big bag of jelly beans, from Kendall a beanie, from Jessie a book on different plants, and from Logan a copy of The Breakfast Club and 16 Candles, 2 of my favorite older movies.

"Thank you guys all so much! It's gonna take me about a week and a half to eat all these." I laughed, holding up the jelly bean bag. James laughed.

"Well, if you are indeed becoming a Carlos, then I think maybe it'll be an hour and a half. Tops." He smiled. I fell back on the couch.

"I'm sooo full! I don't think it'll be that quick." I smiled. Carlos sat up.

"If that's the case toss 'em over here." He held out a hand. Ali looked shocked.

"You cannot be serious. How are you still hungry?" She laughed.

"This is a big tummy." He smiled, patting his stomach. I laughed.

"My God, you guys are like an old married couple." Ali smiled.

"Oh please. If we were an old married couple, you'd know you dork."

"Hey hey hey, don't call the birthday girl a dork." Kendall laughed.

"Nah, it's okay. I am a dork." I giggled.


	15. Awkward Packing

"Kenz! Come on! We gotta help the guys pack!" Ali called from the living room. I walked into the living room in my pajamas. "Oh my God you're still not dressed?"

"You mean by the fact that you woke me up 10 minutes ago and there's no way I could be dressed without some sort of food in my stomach, right?" I smirked.

"Fine, that's what I meant. Okay, eat something and get dressed! We gotta go! Jessie will be here any minute. Bi! Come on!" She walked down the hall.

"Okay Sargent." I mocked and grabbed an orange. I peeled it as I walked into my room and picked out some black shorts and a pink Disney cuties t-shirt with Winnie the Pooh on it. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and pulled on my shoes and walked into the living room to find Bi with a baseball hat on, half-asleep.

"Has she always been like this?" Bi yawned. I giggled.

"Since we were kids, yeah." She drank from a coffee mug. I smiled at her. She looked quite comfy in shorts and a big baggy NYC sweatshirt. I noticed a little purple flower necklace hanging on her neck. I'd never seen that before…

"Where'd you get the necklace?" I asked. She looked up at me.

"Hm?"

"That necklace. I've never seen that before…" I raised an eyebrow. I noticed Bi started to blush… "Wait… Did you get that from…?"

"Maybe…" She reached up and grabbed the necklace.

"Oh. My. Sugarblossoms! James gave you that?"

"1. Sugarblossoms? No more internet for you.." She laughed. "2. Yes, okay, James gave it to me." She smiled.

"So are you two like, dating?" I smiled. She sighed.

"I don't know… I mean, I really like him. Yes, I admit it, I have a crush on him. But, I don't think he really likes me, that way." She said.

"When did he give you that?" I asked.

"Last night after your party. Sorry, gathering."

"And he just gave it to you, no explanation?"

"Well, he said I was one of his best friends, and he wanted me to have it as something to remember him by, I think. He has a bracelet with the same charm on it." She explained.

"Bi, he totally likes you!"

"How do you know?"

"He gave you something to remember him by. He's gonna be gone for a few months, and he doesn't want you to forgot him! And you're going to talk just about every day."

"You have a point… You think he really likes me?" She smiled. I nodded.

"Of course! You should ask him out!" Her eyes went wide.

"Are you crazy? I'm not going to ask him out!"

"Why not?"

"Because that'd be weird! How can I ask him out?"

"I'll help you with it. It'll be cool!" Ali walked in.

"What are you two talking about?"

"Bi likes James." I smiled. Bi rolled her eyes.

"What else is new?"

"I mean she admitted it." Ali's head shot up.

"Holy crap! You admitted it!"

"Okay I liked sugarblossoms better." Bi commented.

"You actually admitted it? Are you gonna ask him out?" Ali smiled.

"We're gonna hafta help her with that." I told her. Just then there was a knock at the door. Ali opened it and Jessie walked in.

"Hey guys! Ready to go?" She smiled.

"Yup! Let's go!" Bi said and we all walked out the door.

"Kendall said the guys had their stuff at Kendall's apartment, so just meet them there." Jessie said as we all piled into her light blue slug bug.

"Okay!" We all said, and continued planning a way for Bi to ask out James.

* * *

><p>Ali knocked on the door to Kendall's apartment, and it opened about 30 seconds later with Carlos smiling at us.<p>

"Hey ladies, come on in!" He gestured us to come in. He gave Ali a kiss when she passed by him.

"Alright, so who goes where?" I asked, looking around the small apartment. There were 4 suitcases, 3 of which were a pretty much mess, 1 was perfectly neat and folded.

"We're actually almost done. Just gotta put away a few more things, and then we're ready." He told us.

"Where is everyone?" Bi asked, looking around. Carlos was the only one who appeared to be there.

"Kendall and Logan went to go get muffins and donuts. James is…" He looked at Bi. "Somewhere." She raised an eyebrow.

"Okay… So let's get started then!" Jessie said. Carlos and I were working at one suitcase, Ali and Bi were at another, and Jessie was at the last one. We were pretty much just shoving everything in, and making sure it closed. Carlos' just zipped shut and he was fine.

"So, where is James?" I asked him quietly.

"He's somewhere." He shrugged. I looked at him.

"Carlos. Where is he?" He looked over at Bi, who had her back turned to us. He sighed and looked at me.

"Okay, fine. He's on a date right now." My eyes went wide.

"What? He's on a date? I thought he liked Bi?" He sighed.

"Okay, so you got that too. He did, he really did, but then he figured she would never like him that way… So he tried to move on, and so one of his friends set him up." He explained.

"What about the necklace?" I asked. Carlos stopped and looked at me.

"What necklace?" He asked.

"The one Bi's wearing." He turned around and looked, but Bi still had her back turned to us. "Hey Bi! Can you toss me a sharpie?" She nodded and turned around, and her necklace stuck out on her neck. She turned around and Carlos turned back.

"Where did she get that?"

"James gave it to her. Last night."

"That's what that was! I was wondering why he was keeping it a secret…" I looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw it yesterday before we came over, and when I asked him about it, he said it was nothing and put it in his sock drawer." I nodded.

"Interesting… Oh crap…"

"What?"

"Nothing except we just spent the whole morning trying to convince Bi to ask out James. And it took until we got here for her to be ready to do it! She can't ask him out if he's got a date!" Just then James walked through the door, with a tan dirty blonde haired girl laughing at something behind him. He looked around the room.

"Oh… I didn't know you guys were here already…" He said. I looked over, and Jessie and Ali both looked shocked. I looked at Bi's face, and it seriously hurt. She looked shocked, and a little hurt. Carlos seemed to see that too.

"Um… Yeah, they came over to help pack a little." He said casually. James nodded and turned to the girl next to him.

"Okay.. Well this is Dakota. She works on the same show as my friend Jeff. Dakota, this is Kenzie, Carlos, Ali, Jessie, and Bi." He hesitated when he said Bi's name, and she gave a small smile and looked away, pretending to be interested in something on a t-shirt. Dakota smiled.

"It's nice to meet you! James mentioned a few of you guys-" She was interrupted by Kendall and Logan walking through the door.

"Hey! We got breakfast!" Kendall shouted.

"It's noon." Carlos said.

"Okay, we got brunch." Logan said. He stopped and looked at Dakota. "And you are…?"

"Dakota." She smiled.

"And how do we know you?" Kendall added.

"I'm James' date." She smiled. James looked down at his shoes. Awkward…

"You're James'… Date?" Logan asked. She nodded.

"What about-" Kendall started, but was cut off by Carlos hitting him in the gut, and nudging his head in Bi's direction, then shaking his head. Kendall looked back and forth, obviously confused, but then he seemed to get it.

"What about what?" She asked and looked around. Everyone looked at Kendall.

"What about… The donuts! We got a lot, who wants one?" He smiled. Everyone grabbed one and started talking about something random. I noticed Bi standing in the kitchen. I went over to by her.

"Hey… You okay?" I asked quietly. She quickly nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" I looked at her.

"Yes." She turned around and saw Dakota laugh at something Kendall said. She gave me a small smile. "I need some air." She whispered and walked out the door. I went and sat down by Logan.

"Where's Bi going?" He asked me quietly.

"She just needs some air…" I looked at the door.

"Should someone go talk to her?" He asked. I sighed.

"Probably… I'll go."

"I'll come with you." He said and we got up.

"Where are you two going?" James asked.

"Just for a quick walk. We'll be right back." Logan said and we walked out the door. We walked down the hall, down the stairs, and outside. Bi was nowhere in sight. We walked about a block down the street to a local park.

"Where could she have gone?" Logan asked. Then I spotted her sitting on a bench.

"Over there. Come on." We walked over and sat on either side of her. I looked at her face, which had some tear streaks. I grabbed her hand.

"Bi… Are you sure you're okay?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No…" She replied. Logan put his arm around her and gave her a big hug. She didn't let go of my hand, and rested her head on his shoulder. "Why does it hurt so much…?" She asked and sniffled. Logan looked at me.

"I don't really know…" He said slowly.

"Why did I think he liked me? I should have known!" She said, shaking her head.

"He did like you sweetie!" I told her.

"Yeah right."

"He did! Carlos told me. He said he was crazy about you."

"It's true. He really was!" Logan added. "James has had a crush on you since he met you. All those jokes we would make about you two dating, whenever we'd bring that up when it was just up, he's light up." Bi sat up and wiped her eyes.

"Ugh. This sucks."

"I know it does sweetie."

"And we have you're going away party tonight." She said to Logan. "She's gonna be there, isn't she?"

"Probably." Logan said slowly.

"Which is why we're going to have to make sure you look absolutely fantastic!" I smiled at her. She gave me a small smile and grabbed our hands.

"Thanks you guys. It means a lot." She said and got up from the bench. "I guess we should be getting back, huh?"


	16. The Party

**Oh My Sugarblossoms! This is a long chapter. I really hope you like it! SO, AHH! haha sorrry..**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure I look okay?" Bi looked at herself in a mirror. She had on black skinny jeans, a light blue ruffled tank, and blue ballet flats. She also had her hair pulled back into a high ponytail. I smiled at her.<p>

"You look great! And I'm not just saying that because we're best friends." She smiled at my bad humor, and shook her hands nervously.

"You're sure?" She asked for probably the millionth time. Ali walked into the room in a light pink dress and grey leggings.

"Bi, you look great! Stop asking us! Can we go now? We're gonna be late." She walked back out of the room. I smiled.

"She's right you know. Let's go." I stood up and linked arms with Bi. She sighed and followed me out of the room. I had on a yellow shirt with white shorts. We walked into the kitchen to see Ali on her phone.

"Jessie's running a little late, so she's just gonna meet us there. Ready?" We nodded and we all walked out the door.

* * *

><p>We walked into the party (Yeah, we were on the list.) and found a table in the back type area. We were all talking when Ali screeched. Bi and I looked at her, and she was staring directly behind my shoulder.<p>

"Oh. My. Goodness. It's Max Schneider!" I raised an eyebrow at her. Bi had the same expression. "A hot dude." We both turned to look at where she was looking. Damn, he was good looking. Carlos came up to Ali.

"Hey! When did you get here?" He smiled.

"About 10 minutes ago. Is that really Max Schneider?" Ali responded. Carlos nodded and laughed.

"Want me to introduce you?" Ali's eyes went wide.

"Really?"

"Yeah, c'mon." He grabbed her hand and dragged her off. That left Bi and I sitting there laughing at Ali. She was dating a celebrity and she still freaked out like crazy. It was pretty fun. 2 guys I didn't recognize came up to our table. Not gonna lie, they were both extremely attractive. Bi seemed to notice this too.

"Why hello there." One with dark brown hair said to us.

"Mind if we sit?" The other one with curly blonde hair asked.

"Um.. No I guess not." I smiled. They sat across from us.

"So, what brings you ladies here?" The brown hair one asked.

"Our friends are going to tour tomorrow." Bi told them. The blonde one nodded.

"Wait, do you know Kendall?" He asked. We nodded. "Kendall Schmidt?" We nodded again. He started laughing.

"I'm sorry what's so funny?" I asked, confused.

"Nothing. Sorry." He said. The brown haired dude was obviously embarrassed by his friend.

"Look, do you want to dance?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Sorry, I have a boyfriend." He nodded, then turned to Bi.

"What about you?" He asked. I looked at Bi, and she looked seriously lost for words. She eventually just nodded.

"Sure." She got up with the brown haired guy and headed to the dance floor. The blondie turned to me.

"Are you Kenzie, by any chance." I nodded. "Wow, your nothing like I pictured you." I looked at him.

"And how's that?" He smiled.

"Logan said you were pretty, but I didn't think you were that pretty." I blushed a little.

"I still don't know who you are." He nodded and stuck out a hand.

"Matt. I play bass for the guys." He smiled. I shook his hand.

"Hi! Nice to meet you." I smiled.

"You as well. Not that it's not nice to flirt with a taken girl, but I'm going to find a single one somewhere. See ya." And he got up from the table. I laughed to myself and took a sip of my drink. I wasn't really sure what it was, but it tasted really good… I was looking around when I felt arms go around my waist. I turned around to see Logan.

"Hey! When did you get here?" He smiled.

"A little while ago. Ali and Bi have already gone missing." I laughed.

"I saw Carlos and Ali talking to Max and Noah, so I figured you guys were here. I saw Bi dancing with a random dude…"

"Yeah, not really sure who he was. Talked to Matt though."

"Did you?"

"Yeah, but he went to flirt with single ladies." I laughed. Just then I saw James and Dakota walk through the door. She looked stunning in a white dress and light green tights. They spotted us and walked over.

"Hey! You guys look great! I love that top!" She smiled at us. Crap, she was nice. I smiled back.

"Thanks! I love your dress!" I had to give a compliment back. And then I was stuck talking to her about clothes for a good hour.

* * *

><p>I was walking around on a balcony by myself. I had to get away from the loudness, at least for 10 minutes. As I was walking ,I saw James sitting by himself on a chair, playing with something on his wrist. I was about to walk up to him when Bi walked through the screen door.<p>

"Hey." She said. He turned around and looked at her.

"Hi." Neither of them seemed to notice I was there, so I just stayed behind my wall.

"You okay?" She asked, sitting next to him. He nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He was totally lying.

"Dude, don't you dare lie to me. What's up?" Bi asked.

"It's really nothing." He said. Bi rolled her eyes.

"C'mon. You can tell me anything. What's bothering you?" She asked. He took a huge breath.

"Okay… Well, I was just sitting out here. Thinking."

"About…?"

"It's nothing, really." He smiled at her. She rolled her eyes.

"James David Maslow, don't you dare lie to me." He chuckled and sighed.

"Fine, you really wanna know?" She hit his arm.

"Would I be asking if I didn't want to know?"

"Good point. Okay. Fine, I'll tell you." He paused.

"Today?" She giggled. He smiled and then ran his hands through his hair.

"Okay… Um… I don't really know how to say this… Um…"

"Okay, James, before you go, can I tell you something?" Bi interrupted. He looked at her and nodded. She took a deep breath and reached up to grab her necklace. I turned around and leaned against the wall.

"Okay, James, I like you. A lot." She blurted out. "I've had a crush on you for a while now but I didn't want to say anything because you're my best friend and I didn't want things to get weird between us. Plus if we started dating and we broke up then I'd lose you and it would suck. Plus you're going on tour tomorrow and-" Bi stopped talking. I took a peek around the corner and smiled at what I saw. James had leaned in and kissed Bi. I saw him pull back with a smile on his face.

"You have no clue how much I've wanted to do that." He smiled.

"So what just happened here?"

"Well, I tried to tell you that I liked you, but you cut me off and told me the exact same thing, so I took a chance."

"So, you did have a crush on me."

"Yeah. For a while now. But I didn't say anything for pretty much the same reasons you didn't." Bi smiled as James grabbed her hand. "I really like you Bi, and I have a feeling that if we do date, we won't break up."

"So are you gonna ask?"

"Ask what?"

"Me on a date. I think that's the proper way to do it." She smiled.

"Bi, will you go on a date with me? Preferably to lunch tomorrow." He smiled. She looked up like she was thinking about it, and the smiled.

"Okay, but only because I really like Fox. And lunch. Lunch is good too." He kissed her cheek.

"Great. We should probably get back inside now. People are gonna think we died…" They got up and walked inside. I just realized that the temperature had dropped, and I had goosebumps. I walked to the door and went to find Ali. I couldn't find her anywhere in sight, and then someone came up behind me.

"Hey, I've barely seen you all night! Are you cold?" Logan smiled at me. He looked at my arms, which still had goosebumps.

"A little. But I'm from Wisconsin, we're used to it." I smiled. He shook his head.

"Oh please." He grabbed my hand. "Okay, even your hand is freezing." He took off his jacket and put it on my shoulders. "Where were you anyway?"

"Just outside. Needed some air. Guess what I saw?" I hopped up and down a little bit. He smiled.

"A bunny?" I shook my head.

"I saw-" I was cut off by James and Bi walking up to us. Holding hands.

"Hey guys." Logan smiled, and then noticed the hands. "Are you…?" James had a huge smile on his face and Bi blushed a little. Logan looked at me and I nodded. He smiled. "Congrats!"

"Thanks." James replied.

"It's about time you two got together!" I smiled and gave Bi a huge hug.

"We know, we know." She replied. Logan looked at James.

"Don't mean to kill any moments, but what happened to Dakota?" He asked. James shrugged.

"She said she was bored and left. Then I saw her making out with some dude. I figured that was over, whatever that was…"

"Oh… Well! Things are good now!" Logan smiled and gave James and Bi a hug. Logan looked at me.

"We'll be right back. We gotta talk to someone." He gave me a quick kiss and they walked away. Bi looked at me.

"You saw the kiss, didn't you?" I looked at her

"What? I have no clue what you are speaking of." I smirked.

"You little liar. I know you saw it. I saw you before it happened." I smiled.

"Okay, I saw it. Sweetest. Thing. Ever." I hugged her again. "I'm so happy for you!" Ali came running up.

"I just met a million people! This is great! Why are you two so happy?" She looked at us.

"Guess who kissed?" I asked. Ali started thinking.

"Bi and James?" Bi looked shocked.

"How the hell do you do that?" Ali's eyes went wide.

"Wait, that was it? Oh my God BI!" She gave her a huge hug.

* * *

><p>The next afternoon sucked. A lot. We all met at Kendall's place and went to lunch before they guys left. Lunch was great, and we took a group picture. And then we were all standing outside the bus, saying our good-byes. I gave Kendall a hug.<p>

"Don't fall off a stage." I smiled. He chuckled.

"You know I've done this before, right?"

"I know, but still. I'm gonna miss you Kendall!"

"I'm gonna miss you too, but something tells me we're gonna talk over the next few months." He smiled and moved on to Ali. I went to James.

"Bye Jamie! I'm gonna miss you so much!" I gave him a huge hug.

"I'm gonna miss you too. And thanks, by the way." He smiled.

"For what?"

"Bringing up Bi's courage. It helped a lot." I smiled.

"Oh, well your welcome!" I moved on to Carlos.

"Okay, now don't go cheating on my best friend with some girl from Minnesota." I smiled.

"What if she's from Florida?"

"That's fine, but Wisconsin apparently has a problem with Minnesota. I'm gonna miss you Carlitos." I hugged him.

"Don't call me that."

"Okay Carlitos." I stuck out my tongue and went to Logan. I felt really sad walking up to him. He just looked at me, and then wrapped me in a huge hug.

"Look at the bright side." He said. I looked at him, starting to tear up a little.

"And what's that?" He smiled.

"It's not a year and a half and it's not across the world." I giggled and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I'm gonna miss you. A lot." I said quietly. He squeezed me a little.

"I'm gonna miss you too. But something tells me we're gonna Skype or something within 24 hours."

"I know."

"I love you Kenzie." I smiled and looked at him.

"I love you too you dork." I gave him a quick kiss. "Okay, now you better go, or else you're gonna miss the whole tour." He smiled, kissed my forehead, and went to the bus. I walked over to Ali, Bi, and Jessie.

"It's gonna be a long 3 months, isn't it." Jessie said.

"God, I wish they would just leave already!" Ali said. Bi looked at her.

"What?" She laughed.

"The sooner they leave, the sooner they get back." She smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"You're so weird." She gave me a hug.

"Look at our idiots." Bi smiled. The guys were trying to shove the final suitcase in the bottom of the bus. We were all laughing at them.

"God I'm gonna miss them." I said. The guys gave their final waves and then we watched the bus drive away.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, sorry it's long... Thanks for taking the time to read it! <strong>


	17. 2 Years Later

**_Hey guys, Final Chapter! :( I really, really like this one though! I really hope you do too and I hope you enjoyed the whole story! Special thanks to all those who reviewed, and everyone who read this! It means a lot. I love you all! _**

* * *

><p><em>2 years later…<em>

"Oh my God! I'm so nervous! I can't believe it's finally here!" Ali hopped up and down, looking at herself in the mirror. I smiled at her.

"Okay, Okay! You need to calm down! You're gonna rip something!" I bent down and fixed the bottom of her dress. "Ali, you look perfect." She walked over and gave me a hug.

"Thanks sweetie! You look fabulous too." I smiled. I looked down at my light blue strapless fluffy dress. There was a knock at the door, and Bi walked in, wearing the exact same dress in purple.

"Ali, you look amazing!" She smiled. "You ready to go?"

"I think so…" I smiled.

"Alright, let's go future Mrs. Ali Pena." I grabbed my bouquet and we walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>After the ceremony, I was drinking a glass of wine (which I don't do often, but c'mon, it's a wedding!) and watching Ali and Carlos take pictures. I smiled at how cute they looked. Jessie came up to me, also holding a glass of wine.<p>

"Aren't they adorable?" She smiled. She had on the same dress I did, except hers was in green.

"They really are. I can't believe today finally came! It seemed like it never would."

"Cheers to that." She laughed and we clinked glasses. She looked at me.

"Think we should go over for pictures now?" I looked over and Ali was waving us over.

"Just maybe…" We laughed and set our drinks at our table. We walked over to the group and got where we were supposed to go. We took a bunch of pictures. Afterword's I was talking to Ali's little cousin, who was the flower girl, when Logan came up behind her. He snuck up on her and picked her up and spun her around, her laughing and screaming. I started laughing, and he set her down, and she gave him a huge hug. Then she ran off to play with the other little kids there. I smiled watching her, and Logan walked up to me.

"She's so cute." I smiled.

"Yeah, and so easy to scare. I did that at the rehearsal dinner last night, and she laughed so much. Her parents weren't too happy, but it was too cute." He laughed. I looked at him. He looked so pretty in his tux. It was kinda hot out, so he took his jacket off and rolled up his sleeves. I looked just past his shoulder, and saw Carlos and Ali, looking adorable as always.

"Can you believe how adorable they are?" I smiled, nodding in their direction. Logan turned and looked.

"Yeah, that Carlos is a cutie." He joked. I hit his arm. "What? You said that all the time before. I can't say it once?" I rolled my eyes.

"You dork." He smiled at me. He grabbed my hand.

"Hey, after the first dance, can I talk to you? It's kinda important." I nodded.

"Okay, sure, you'll know where to find me." I winked and walked away. We all got called over for the wedding party introductions and first dance. Carlos and Ali looked so sweet dancing together, they were talking to each other and it was like they were the only two in the world. I couldn't stop staring at them. Logan came up and put his arm around my waist.

"C'mon." He smiled at me and started to walk away, holding my hand.

"Where are we going?" I smiled back.

"You'll see." He smiled. I shook my head and followed him. We walked out by a huge tree, where we took the pictures.

"What're we doing out here?" I asked him. He turned to me.

"I have a reason. You'll know soon enough." He smiled. I sighed.

"It better be quick. I don't want to miss the party going on over there." I smiled.

"Okay, I'll make it quick. Can we sit?" I smiled and sat on the grass, and he sat next to me. "Okay, Kenzie, you know how important you are to me, right?" I nodded. "These past almost 4 years have been absolutely amazing. So much has happened, and I still can't believe how lucky I am to have met you." I looked down and smiled, starting to blush. I still wasn't good as getting compliments. He grabbed my hand, and I looked at him. "You are beautiful and sweet, and we've been through so much together, and there was something I wanted to know…"

"And that would be?" I smiled. He sat up and got on his knees, looking at me. He reached into his pocket and pulled something out that I couldn't see. He grabbed my hand and looked me straight in the eyes.

"I don't know what else to say with this, so I'm just gonna say it. McKenzie Holidey, will you marry me?" He smiled, opening his hand to reveal a diamond ring. I almost stopped breathing, looking at the ring. Was this really happening? I looked at him and smiled.

"Yes." I said. He broke into a huge smile.

"Really?"

"Yes! I'll marry you, Logan Henderson." He smiled and put the ring on my finger. It fit perfectly.

"Wow, Ali was right on the size!" He laughed.

"What?"

"Ali helped me pick it out, and got your ring size. Or else who knows what I would've got." I laughed too. I leaned in and kissed him, my fiancé. He smiled and stood up.

"Should we get back to the party, my lady?" He laughed, holding out a hand. I giggled and grabbed the hand.

"Yes we shall." We linked hands and walked back to the wedding party, with smiles on our faces.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, thanks a million! Now avoid those hater muffins. :) and Smile, it looks good on you. ;)<strong>


	18. Epilogue

**Hey! I bet you weren't expecting an update on this story, huh? Well, I decided to make an epilogue! A sorta long epilogue... But an epilogue! I rewrote it about 400 times, so I really hope you like it! I also really want to thank everyone single one of the people who read this, still read it, review it, favorite it, follow it, and so on! I love you all still and thanks again! Okay, I'll let you read now... Bye!**

**xoCat**

* * *

><p>I finished getting ready and did one last look at the mirror. I curled my hair and had on my black BTR shirt and white jean shorts. My makeup was done and I was hopping around with excitement.<p>

"Kenz?" Bi said walking through the door.

"In here!" I called back. Right before Ali and Carlos got married, she moved in with him at his apartment, and Logan and I got a new apartment together. Jessie moved in with Bi in our old apartment. Bi walked to the bathroom and looked in and smiled. She had on a purple dress and her hair in a ponytail.

"Why are you so jittery?" She laughed. I started jumping again.

"Because I'm excited! I haven't seen them in months!" I smiled. She shook her head.

"Oh please you're just excited to see _Logan_." She winked at me.

"Well I can't be excited to see my fiancé?" I smirked. She laughed and started poking me.

"No, you can't. C'mon! We're late already!" She grabbed my arm and pulled my out of the bathroom. We walked down to her car and started heading to the venue. I turned to her.

"Has James popped the question yet…?" I smirked. She sighed.

"No, he hasn't, and I'm starting to think he'll never ask!" She pouted at me.

"He's gonna ask! I can feel it!" I smiled.

"Ugh. I know I love him, and I know that I want to be with him, but what if he doesn't feel that way?"

"Okay, you two feel the same way about just about everything!" I giggled.

"Yeah, but we never talked about marriage! We talk about like, what's happening next week and who's apartment we'll be at for our next date!" She sighed.

"I just know he's gonna ask! I know it!" She rolled her eyes.

"How's planning your wedding going?" She smiled. I groaned.

"Terrible." I replied.

"How so? I didn't know you started!"

"I didn't… I did however ask all my bridesmaids to be them."

"I can't believe Zeke okay with being a bridesmaid." She laughed.

"Hey! He's a bridesman!" I laughed.

"And Jessie's okay doing this with Kendall?" She asked.

"I think so. I don't understand how they do it!" I replied. "I mean, how do two people break up and are still best friends? I don't get it!" I said. Bi shook her head.

"I don't either! They still hang out and everything! They're talking all the time! She talks to him more than I talk to James!" I sighed. I saw the venue in the distance and shrieked. "Mother of God woman!" Bi said and smacked me. "Chill!"

"I can't!" I was geeking out! Not only do I get to see the guys, but Ali too! The guys went on tour literally right after their wedding, so their whole honeymoon has been the tour. I missed her so freaking much! We got parking space and started walking towards the venue. While we were standing in line, a security guard walked up to us.

"Are you Bianca and McKenzie?" He asked us. We both nodded, and he gestured for us to follow him. He led us on a secret pathway and we headed towards the stage. The VIP's were already sitting and waiting for the sound check to begin. Two girls looked over at us and screamed, running up to us. Bi and I just looked at each other in shock.

"O. M. G. You're Bi and Kenzie? Logan and James' girlfriends!" One of them screamed. We both nodded and smiled. They looked at each other and screamed.

"Like, can we take a picture with you?" The other one smiled. Bi and I looked at each other and smiled.

"Um, Sure." I smiled, and we posed for a picture with them. I was somewhat used to taking pictures by now, but Bi definitely wasn't. She did okay though. After the picture, the girls were geeking out and went back to their seats. We were about to head backstage when the guys came out and we figured we'd just sit in one of the open seats. They smiled at the crowd.

"How you guys doing today?" Kendall smiled at them. They all screamed, and Bi and I laughed.

"So pretty bad huh?" Carlos joked. It was so nice to see them again! I just realized now how much I missed them! Then I noticed something off… I couldn't put my finger on it…

"So I bet your wondering where Logan is?" James said. Oh. Well I'm a great fiancé, not even noticing my own fiancé missing. Fabulous. James chuckled when the crowd was like yes. "Well, he had to make a small phone call. He'll be out in a minute." He smiled. I turned my head to the side and started wondering. Bi leaned over to me.

"Who would Logan be calling now?" She asked. I shrugged, just as confused as she was. Logan eventually came out and smiled.

"Sorry everyone." He smiled at the crowd.

"They know where you were Logie." Carlos smirked at him. Logan sighed.

"Well I'm sorry she wasn't answering!" He laughed. Wait, she? I don't mean to be that 'why is my boyfriend talking to girls I don't know about' girl… But… Who was she? I checked my phone and I had no new messages or even any calls in the past hour.

The guys answered a few questions and then started singing MSBWU. Then they answered a few more questions.

"You! Red shirt child!" James called out. Bi and I chuckled at that. The girl stood up and smiled.

"Um… My friends and I were wondering if you would go to homecoming with us…" She asked. The guys just smiled and looked at each other.

"Well, you'd have to ask my brand new wife! See what she thinks." Carlos smiled, and pointed backstage to Ali, who blushed and covered her face.

"I actually have a girlfriend who you might want to ask.. I don't know if she's even here for you to ask!" James chuckled.

"I'm single. When is it?" Kendall laughed. "What? It's a party!" We all laughed.

"I'm engaged, actually. I think my girlfriend wouldn't mind, but I'm not entirely sure." Logan smiled, and then I'm not sure but I swear he made eye contact with me and winked. Granted there were a good 50 girls in front of me, so he may not even know I'm here yet. Another girl got called on by Kendall.

"You there!" He chuckled.

"Carlos, when did you get married? And can we meet her?" She blushed. Carlos chuckled to himself.

"Sure! Ali come here!" He smiled, turning towards Ali. Ali immediately turned bright red and started shaking her head. Carlos held up a finger and got up, walking backstage.

"I'll continue for a second." Logan smiled. "To answer the first question, they got married about 5 months ago?" Logan said, looking at James, Kendall, and Dustin, who all nodded. "This is technically their honeymoon…" Logan smirked. While he talked Carlos was whispering to Ali, trying to get her to come out. Finally, she looked like she had given up and followed him on stage. He took a seat on the stool and Ali sat on his lap, sideways so he could still reach the microphone.

"This, ladies and dudes, is my lovely wife, Ali Pena." He smiled proudly. She giggled and said a small hello into the microphone.

"You know what I think?" Kendall said. They all turned to him. "I think, Alyssa here should sing a song with us!" Ali's eyes went wide.

"No no no no no!" She laughed. Carlos hugged her.

"C'mon! You're a good singer!" She gave him a look.

"Well, we gotta sing. So you can sing if you want, but don't let us get behind." Dustin took Kendall's microphone.

"Oh that's Dustin, by the way…" James said, pointing to Dustin. They started singing Stuck, Ali muttering along the words. Carlos was playing with her the whole time. It was so freaking cute! After the guys were done, they all went backstage, and they started leading the VIP's to the photos. The security must have thought we were VIP, so we got in line for pictures. We made sure we were last in line, so we could actually talk. I checked my phone and noticed I had some missed messages… All from Logan… Oops.. After like an hour of waiting in line, we finally got into the tent. They were all so cute, playing with kids. I was smiling at them when I heard a scream behind us.

"KENZIE!" I turned around to see Ali running towards me, attacking me in a hug. She let go of me and turned to Bi. "BI!" She screamed, attacking her too. I noticed that everyone in the tent was staring at us. I giggled at Ali being so loud. I looked over at the front. The camera man had even turned to see what was going on. The guys were staring at us, and James got a huge smile on his face when he saw Bi. Carlos put his head in his hands, laughing at Ali. Like, he was dying. Kendall was laughing with him, it was quite funny. My eyes shifted to Logan, who was staring directly at me. A smile grew on his face when I looked at him. I have to admit I know a smile was on my face too. I blushed a little bit, only to have Ali laugh.

"Keep moving people! Nothing to see here!" She yelled, hugging us again. "Oh my god! I've missed you guys so much!" Ali giggled. "What are you doing in line?"

"The security guard thought we were fans, so they put us in this line…" Bi laughed.

"Well come on! The fiancé and girlfriend of two of the guys shouldn't stand in line to see them!" She grabbed our hands and dragged us off to the side. The guys were still smirking at us, and Bi and I blushed a little bit. Ali was bubbly as always. I talked with her and Bi for a little bit, while the rest of the line cleared up. After a while Ali was telling a story from the tour so far, when she started smiling. Bi and I were both confused, and then I couldn't see anything. I heard Ali giggling, and recognized the cologne from the person behind me. I quickly turned around, made sure it was actually him (or else this whole day could be a lot more awkward) and kissed Logan. It felt nice to actually kiss him again… After a few seconds, I pulled back, like an inch, and smiled at him. He smiled back at me.

"Hey." I whispered.

"Hi there." He whispered back.

"Wow you guys are intense…" Kendall muttered, and Ali smacked him on the head. I giggled and Logan wrapped me in a tight hug.

"Shut up Kendall." He chuckled. He kissed my head and I smiled. I turned around, he still had his arms wrapped around me, and faced the rest of the group.

"What? It's true." He said, chewing on a **(HATER) **muffin.

"Well I'm sorry. I don't like being away from my lady." He smiled, rocking back and forth.

"As cute as you two are, I have to pee." Bi smiled. "Where's the bathroom?"

"I'll show you." Carlos smiled, giving Ali a kiss and walking away, Bi following. Ali slid over to James.

"You ask her yet?" She smirked.

"I've seen her for what, 5 minutes? You've been here the whole time." He glared at Ali.

"Ask who what?" I asked. Logan put his head on my shoulder.

"Jamie here, wants to ask your friend Bianca to marry him." He whispered. My eyes went wide and I looked at James.

"Seriously?" I giggled. James blushed a bit and nodded. "AWE!" I said poking him. He gave me a look.

"Look, I don't know when I'm going to do it yet.. Or even how." He said looking at Ali. She pouted and poked him.

"Well do it soon!" She laughed.

"Guys! We need you backstage!" One of the stage people called out, and Logan and James groaned. Kendall started jumping.

"Okay guys! Last show of tour! We got this!" He said, while jumping. Ali and I giggled, and Logan kissed my cheek before walking away with the guys. Ali just shook her head.

"He's done that every show." She laughed. After conversing with her and Bi for a little bit, we watched the concert from backstage, and then the guys had to help pack up. I was waiting outside for Logan, since Carlos, Ali, Kendall, James, and Bi had already left. I heard someone walking, and then the footsteps stopped. I looked up, and no one was around me. I looked to my right, no one. I looked to my left, and Logan was leaning against a wall, just staring at me with a smile on his face.

"What?" I smiled. He walked over, grabbed my hand, and kissed me.

"You're beautiful." He whispered, an inch from my face. I smiled and kissed him.

"I missed you." He smiled and grabbed my hand again, dragging me behind him to his car, which has been here since yesterday. Bi and I dropped it off. We drove back to our apartment, telling jokes the whole time and we finally pulled up to the apartment. We walked up stairs, and then he stopped me in front of the apartment.

"You ready?" He smiled.

"For…?"

"We officially live together." He opened the door and we both walked inside. I grabbed a juicebox (They were on sale…) while Logan went to put his suitcase in our room. I went to throw away the juicebox and turned around to have Logan randomly kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist.

"I love you Kenzie." He muttered.

"I love you Logan." I muttered, and he kissed me again. Yup, I'm a lucky girl.


End file.
